Encuentros y Desencuentros
by VanerK
Summary: Cada vez que Bella Swan tiene un encontronazo con su fantasía hecha realidad, Edward Cullen, tienen sexo -sexo increíblemente caliente- y luego él se va. Pero cuando Edward decide cambiar las reglas del juego, ¿será ella la que huya o se quedará?
1. Disputa de tráfico

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Hilman.**

* * *

**"Encuentros y Desencuentros"**

**Argumento:**

**Cada vez que Bella Swan tiene un encontronazo con su fantasía hecha realidad, el jugador de fútbol americano Edward Cullen, tienen sexo -sexo increíblemente caliente- y luego él se va. Pero cuando Edward decide cambiar las reglas del juego, ¿será ella la que huya o se quedará?**

* * *

**_Disputa de tráfico_**

Había sido un sólo segundo de distracción mientras conducía por la carretera hacia las afueras de Port Angeles rumbo a Forks; un segundo en el que estuvo observando fijamente al hombre que conducía por el carril de la izquierda Un segundo de gritar para sus adentros porque lo había reconocido y ¡oh dios mío, Edward Cullen quarterback de los Seahawks de Seattle estaba en el coche junto al de ella!

Entonces el coche de delante frenó, ella sólo se dio cuenta en el último instante posible y viró bruscamente para evitarlo. En vez de eso se estampó contra el coche que había estado mirando con tanta intensidad.

Aparcaron fuera del tráfico, los camiones los pasaban a gran velocidad. Se permitió empezar a sonrojarse cuando su fantasía hecha realidad salía del coche con un gesto de dolor y las cejas fruncidas.

Oh, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Él se acercaba dando zancadas, los ojos verdes centelleando. Tal vez sólo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y unos vaqueros gastados, pero seguía viéndose caliente. Los ojos de ella se dieron un recorrido por su cuerpo, adorando sus rozadas botas marrones, sus hombros anchos y su gran estatura. ¿Siempre fue tan alto?

El pensamiento la abandonó en cuanto él se detuvo delante de ella y abrió la boca:

—¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?

—Me distraje, yo…

Él la interrumpió:

—¿Que se distrajo? ¿Esa es su excusa, señorita?

—Mmm, ¿sí?

—¡Eso no es jodidamente suficiente! —Ella parpadeó al oír las palabrotas—. ¡Este es un coche de alquiler! ¿Ve el estado en el que se encuentra ahora? ¿Eh?

Ella hizo como le ordenó y dio un buen vistazo al coche que estaba detrás de él. Todo el costado izquierdo estaba abollado, la puerta de atrás se veía doblada. No creía que él fuera capaz de volver a abrir esa puerta. Ups.

—Estoy segura de que mi seguro cubrirá los costes. —Intentaba tranquilizarlo a él y a ella misma.

—¡No me importa el dinero! ¡Es cuestión de principios! ¿Pero cómo fue le dieron la licencia de conducir?

—Pues fui a la autoescuela y…

—Maldición, no me lo puedo creer. —Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Lo siento, Edward, prometo que pagaré los destrozos. De verdad que…

—¿Qué me has llamado?

—Mmm, ¿Edward? Ése es tu nombre, ¿no?

Él la miró fijamente:

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de admitir finalmente:

—Soy fan tuya.

—Pues claro que lo eres —suspiró—. Déjame adivinarlo, me estabas mirando a mí y no por dónde circulabas.

—Tal vez. —Ella se movió nerviosa bajo su mirada.

—Maldición —volvió a jurar, haciéndole preguntarse si era así de forma habitual.

No estaba segura de si podría vivir con alguien tan malhablado. Quiero decir ¡piensa en los niños! ¡Quieta! ¡Céntrate, idiota! ¡Esto no es un sueño y no vas a tener hijos suyos!

—Lo siento...

—Ya, ya. ¿Entiendes lo que has hecho? ¿Y el porqué? ¿Porque yo era el coche que estaba a tu lado?

Ella soltó un jadeo por sus palabras. Sobre todo porque tenía razón.

—Oh, venga ya, no es culpa mía. Tú estabas ahí sentado y te veías…

—¿Qué no es su culpa? —La interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar su explicación—. Joder, ¿me está tomando el pelo? ¡Se me echó encima, señorita!

—Sí, pero…

—No, no. —Él hizo un gesto con la mano—. ¡Déjeme adivinar! ¡Usted es una fan así que eso lo hace todo mejor! —A ella se le abrió la boca pero no le salió nada. ¡El maldito se estaba burlando de ella!—. ¿Qué, nada que decir ahora? —La provocó, mofándose.

Sabía que debería estar molesta con su comportamiento, pero de verdad, era tan excitante. A ella siempre le había encantado un Edward malhumorado y esto era sencillamente perfecto. Por supuesto, normalmente en sus sueños él la levantaría y se la llevaría en su coche-casa-donde fuera y haría de todo con ella. Su cara se puso caliente cuando se dio cuenta de que no había oído ni una palabra de lo que él había dicho en los últimos cinco minutos, demasiado concentrada en su fantasía de él levantándole la falda y empujando en su interior.

—¿Has oído alguna de las jodidas palabras que he dicho?

—Mmm, ¿no?

—Increíble —suspiró, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Y ahora ¿qué puto problema tienes?

Venga, ¡a por ello! Su mente canturreaba y ella cerró las manos en puños. Mirando hacia arriba, dijo:

—Lo siento, no me puedo concentrar contigo siendo tan guapo.

Él jadeó:

—¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Así que ahora es culpa mía?

Lo meditó y asintió con la cabeza.

Juraría que a él la parte superior de la cabeza le explotó.

***\0/***

Le llevó un momento pero al final pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para hablar:

—Tenemos que intercambiar los datos del seguro.

—Ah sí, claro. —Lo observó caminar de regreso a su coche.

Un camión bajó la carretera a gran velocidad y sintió una enorme corriente de aire menear sus costados. Ella dio un grito y volvió a mirar la carretera. Demasiados camiones la tomaban para atajar por las montañas y se la conocía por ser una de las más peligrosas del estado. Observó cómo otro camión de catorce ruedas se dirigía a ellos a gran velocidad y dio un salto del susto. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, corrió a su coche y se cerró dentro.

—¡Ey! —Edward apareció en su ventanilla un minuto más tarde. Golpeó el cristal hasta que ella encendió el motor y lo bajó—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella señaló a la carretera y a los camiones que pasaban.

—Pensé que no era seguro quedarme en un lado de la carretera. Demasiados camiones. ¿Quieres entrar?

Él meneó la cabeza con fuerza.

—No me voy a meter en tu coche. Con mi suerte, me secuestrarás porque soy tu quarterback favorito o por cualquier otra mierda.

—Oh. —Parpadeó ante esa suposición. Bueno, si lo pensaba era una idea bastante buena. Se lo podría llevar a un lugar apartado, esposarlo a la cama y hacer con él lo que quisiera durante horas y horas. ¡Qué plan más brillante! Le sonrió de oreja a oreja y entonces se dio cuenta de que él la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca—. Mmm, yo jamás haría eso —por supuesto que no. Mmmm—, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Es demasiado peligroso. Esta carretera es…

—Ya lo sé. Conduzcamos a algún otro sitio y aparquemos donde no molestemos a nadie.

Ella asintió.

—Buena idea. Yo conduzco, tú me sigues.

—No, yo…

No le dio oportunidad de responder porque sencillamente volvió a subir la ventanilla. Entonces le hizo un gesto con la mano a través del cristal y observó que su cara volvía a enrojecerse. Ohhhh, otra vez enfadado. ¡Bien hecho!

Sonreía abiertamente mientras por el espejo retrovisor lo veía caminar de regreso a su coche. Parecía que la estaba insultando entre dientes y era demasiado divertido. Y caliente. No nos olvidemos de caliente.

Esperó a que sus luces parpadearan y luego se las apañó para volver a la carretera sin demasiados problemas. El coche de él rápidamente la siguió y ella se preguntó dónde podrían ir. Él sólo quería intercambiar información del seguro y luego irse a sus cosas, pero ésta era su oportunidad única en la vida. ¡Estaba clarísimo que no iba a dejarlo marcharse tan rápido! Qué hacer. Qué hacer. Divisando una carretera secundaria, frenó y giró tan bruscamente a la derecha que saltó gravilla contra los lados de su coche. Miró por el retrovisor y sonrió abiertamente cuando vio a Edward detrás del volante, viéndose tremendamente fastidiado. Ay dios mío, ¡esto se le estaba dando francamente bien!

Continuó conduciendo, ignorando sus señales hasta que pensó que estaba lo suficientemente desierto. Cuando finalmente detuvo el coche y se dirigió a un pequeño aparcamiento preparado para montañeros y cazadores, los árboles se cernían sobre ellos. Aparcó y salió, preguntándose qué debería hacer a continuación.

De todos modos él no le dio tiempo suficiente para planear nada porque ya estaba viniendo de su coche dando zancadas y gritándole:

—¿Está loca de atar?

—¿Por qué? —Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Tenía que conducir hasta tan lejos de la carretera principal?

—Pero pensé que dijiste que deberíamos aparcar en algún sitio que no molestáramos a la gente. Aquí no hay nadie, así que no molestaremos a nadie.

—¡Me refería a aparcar en un café de carretera, un McDonald's! ¡Cualquier lugar menos este!

—Ah, entonces deberías haber sido más claro.

—¡Me cortó! Subió la jodida ventanilla antes de que pudiera...

—Lo siento, pensé que tenías prisa y esos enormes camiones me estaban asustando a muerte.

Él apretó los puños.

—Usted, señorita, está loca.

—Ugh. —Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó contra el costado del coche. El cual tenía, increíble como pudiera parecer, apenas un rayón de su anterior colisión. ¿Ella era buena o qué? —Decir eso no es algo muy educado.

—No estoy de humor para ser agradable o educado. Ahora saque los papeles de su seguro para que podamos acabar esto y pueda seguir mi camino.

Ella miró la mano que había aparecido delante de ella.

—Papeles del seguro, ¡claro!

Se metió en el coche, rebuscando en su bolso. Entonces lo vació en el asiento del pasajero y rebuscó en el caos. Ningún papel del seguro. Ni siquiera su carné. Así que ¿dónde mierda los había metido? Estaba bastante segura de que los tenía la última vez que la había parado un policía.

Su puerta se abrió, Edward se inclinó sobre ella con un gruñido.

—¿Por qué mierda está tardando tanto?

—No los puedo encontrar. Estoy segura de que los tenía la última vez que cogí este coche. Segura.

—¡Entonces encuéntrelos! ¡Ya!

—¡Lo estoy intentando! —respondió, sus manos estaban empezando a temblar.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —Él se precipitó a dar la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto. De rodillas en la tierra, empezó a buscar entre sus cosas y se detuvo cuando sus dedos encontraron un paquete de preservativos.

—Me gusta estar preparada —dijo ella en el tenso silencio.

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella, meneando la cabeza y la volvió a dejar caer en el asiento.

—¿Dónde está su carné?

—No lo sé. Tampoco lo puedo encontrar pero estoy segura de que está junto a los papeles del seguro.

Le sonrió y observó mientras él se daba golpes con la cabeza contra la puerta. Bastantes veces seguidas.

***\0/***

—Debo habérmelos dejado en casa. —Miró al interior del coche, hecho un completo lío gracias a Edward. Había abierto todos los compartimentos, había tirado todo al suelo para poder revisarlo todo, pero no había aparecido ningún carné. Tampoco los papeles del seguro.

—¿Sólo ahora se acuerda de eso? —dijo él con los dientes apretados. Se había hecho de noche mientras buscaban los documentos y la luz interior del coche no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que sus facciones se vieran claramente.

Aunque podía oír el enfado en su voz. Unos temblores le recorrieron la espalda al imaginárselo agarrándola y echándola al asiento trasero. Entonces él le subiría la falda y sus manos...

—¿Me está escuchando? Maldición, ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?

Ella parpadeó, regresando al presente y lo observó mientras él daba una patada a su rueda delantera.

—¡Hey!

—¿Qué? —Se giró y dio un paso hacia ella, la furia irradiando de cada uno de sus poros—. ¿Y ahora qué quiere que hagamos?

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de que se le escapara exactamente lo que quería que hicieran. Con todo detalle.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa así podemos recuperar esos papeles?

—No —le contestó bruscamente—. Quiero que vayas allí y regreses aquí con ellos. O mejor aún, dame tu dirección y tus llaves.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Iré y los buscaré yo mismo.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¡Si ni siquiera sé dónde los he dejado!

—¿No? —ella negó con la cabeza. Él volvió a jurar—. ¡Maldición! Tenía que estar en un sitio esta noche, ¿sabe?

—Pero todavía es temprano. Quiero decir que si vamos hasta mi casa y encontramos los papeles podrás continuar tu camino. —Hasta que ella encontrara una manera de hacer que se quedara, por supuesto.

—¿Dónde vive?

—En Forks —hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia una montaña en la distancia.

—¿En Forks?

—Pues sí. Tengo una cabaña que uso los fines de semana. Está un poco apartada pero tengo un perro guardián y...

—¡Déjese de palabrerías y vamos! —Él la agarró por el antebrazo y la empujó hacia su asiento—. Conduzca y la sigo. Y, maldición, por el amor de Dios, ¡empiece a usar los intermitentes!

—Vale —murmuró mientras él corría a su coche y abría de golpe la puerta del conductor. ¡Ahora tenía unos buenos treinta minutos para idear un plan!

***\0/***

No pensó ni una sola vez en dónde había puesto su carné o los otros documentos, pero se las apañó para recordar dónde había dejado sus esposas –las que le había robado a su padre tiempo atrás, quien por cierto era el jefe de policía en Forks.- Seh, ¡bien por ella!

Rescatando sus llaves del desorden del suelo del coche, más o menos metió todo de vuelta en su bolso y se lo echó al hombro. Ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a Edward, que estaba aparcando su coche, se dirigió a la puerta delantera de la cabaña y oyó las uñas del perro en el suelo de madera.

—Ey pequeño, estoy en casa —dijo cuando abrió la pesada puerta y fue saludada por una feliz cola meneándose—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Habla con su perro —Edward suspiró detrás de ella—. Por supuesto que lo hace.

El perro en cuestión, olfateando al intruso, se tensó bajo su mano.

—¡No, Jacob! —El gran pastor alemán se detuvo en el acto pero sus ojos no abandonaron la cara del hombre.

—¿Jacob?

—Ya te lo dije. Es un perro guardián.-No pensaba decirle que le había puesto al perro el nombre de su ex novio. Sin esa información él ya pensaba que ella estaba loca-

—Vale. —Edward lo observó, inquieto—. ¿Muerde?

—Sólo si le digo que lo haga —contestó ella descaradamente y entonces empujó a su chucho más allá en la habitación—. Deja estar a Edward, _Jacob_. Es un amigo.

Ella lo oyó murmurar en voz baja "no, no lo soy" pero hizo como que no lo escuchó. Lo sería una vez dejara esa casa, se lo prometió a sí misma.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —Dejó caer su bolso en una mesita auxiliar de la entrada principal y caminó hacia la cocina, sus pisadas haciendo eco tras de sí.

—Esto no es una cita, señorita. ¿Dónde están esos papeles?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Como ya dije, no lo recuerdo. Pero no te preocupes, tengo sed, así que me serviré una coca-cola. ¿Por qué no empiezas a buscar en mi oficina? Es la segunda puerta a la derecha —señaló con la cabeza hacia el otro lado del vestíbulo.

Él la observó abrir el frigorífico y luego suspiró.

—De acuerdo, no me importaría beber una coca-cola también.

Ella sonrió a los contenidos de su nevera. ¡Lo estaba pescando!

—Por supuesto. Te la traigo enseguida. ¿También tienes hambre?

—No, con una bebida ya bastará.

Sí, claro. Oyó sus pisadas salir de la habitación y hurgó en los armarios. Él iba a comer algo también. ¡No le daría otra opción!

***\0/***

—Aquí tienes.

Edward levantó la mirada. Había rebuscado en su escritorio, meticulosamente, escaneando cada documento que cayó en sus manos. Y había un montón. No sabía cómo alguien podía vivir así. Con ese desorden. ¡Se estaba volviendo loco sólo de mirarlo!

—Gracias —contestó mientras ella depositaba una bandeja delante de él. Frunció el ceño cuando vio lo que contenía—. Dije que no tenía hambre.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pues yo sí. No tienes que comer si no quieres.

—Bien —murmuró él, cogiendo otra hoja de papel.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

—No. Esto es un lío.

—Lo sé —dijo ella sentándose en la butaca que robaba casi todo el espacio detrás del escritorio.

—Llevo meses con intención de ponerlo en orden pero nunca encuentro el momento.

Él agarró su vaso y lo acabó de golpe. Entonces la miró mientras ella agarraba un nacho con salsa y le echaba algo de queso por encima. Se lo metió en la boca y gimió:

—Qué bueno está.

Edward se sintió ponerse tenso al ver sus ojos color chocolate entornados y con una obvia mirada de placer. ¿Por un simple chip? ¿Pero qué mierda?

—¡Déjelo ya!

Ella se irguió en su asiento.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

—¡Deje de intentar seducirme! No va a funcionar, señorita. No es mi tipo.

Ella se puso tensa.

—¡Yo no estoy intentando nada! Estaba comiendo, a lo mío, mientras que tú... tú estabas... ¡Arg! Y no me importa si soy de tu tipo o lo que sea.

—Sí, claro —se burló él—. Eres una fan, ¡tú misma lo dijiste!

—¿Y? —Cruzó los brazos y lo miró.

—Pues que me deseas. Probablemente estarás húmeda sólo porque estoy aquí junto a ti.

A ella se le abrió la boca pero no le salió nada. ¡Maldito hombre que pensaba que era tan sexy! Le fastidió todavía más cuando comprendió que tenía razón. Estaba húmeda, ¡maldición!

—¿Nada que decir? —La provocó él otra vez. Incluso levantó las cejas.

—¡Vete al infierno! —le contestó bruscamente, pero eso sólo lo hizo reírse.

—Claro, cariño —dijo él casi de manera ausente antes de volver a los documentos extendidos delante de él.

Tal vez lo acababa de decir pero el modo en que la llamó cariño tan sólo unos segundos antes habían sido suficiente para hacer que se le retorcieran las tripas. Ay Dios, lo deseaba. Muchísimo. Lamiéndose los labios, se inclinó y preguntó:

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Él la miró.

—¿Recuerdas dónde los pusiste?

—Mmm, no.

—Entonces no, no necesito tu ayuda.

—Perfecto —suspiró mientras se volvía a reclinar en la suave piel—. Entonces me quedaré aquí y me pondré cómoda.

Su espalda se tensó ligeramente pero no se dio la vuelta. En vez de eso se concentró en la búsqueda y empezó a organizar sus papeles en pulcros montoncitos. De todos modos no podía evitar escuchar lo que ella estaba haciendo detrás de él. Ruiditos de placer mientras se comía otro chip. Un sorbo cuando bebía coca-cola.

Cogiendo una carta, apretó las manos. Joder, tenía que mirar. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y notó cómo se le abrían de par en par los ojos cuando la vio.

Estaba prácticamente tumbada en la silla con las piernas encogidas debajo de ella. La falda se le había subido pero no parecía haberlo notado, probablemente demasiado ocupada con su tentempié. La observó coger un poco de salsa agria con un dedo y metérselo en la boca. Lo lamió y Edward se pudo imaginar su lengua alrededor de él. Como lo haría alrededor de su propia lengua o, mejor, su polla. Se sintió ponerse duro y maldijo.

—¡Maldición!

Ella jadeó, sacando el dedo de su boca con un sonido húmedo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Los has encontrado?

—¡No! —Se giró de nuevo hacia el escritorio y agarró los bordes con ambas manos. Le ordenó a su erección que bajara, pero no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Estaba volviéndolo loco, ¡maldición!—. ¿Me drogaste la bebida?

—¿Qué? —Se sentó—. ¿Crees que te drogué?

—¡Sí! —Se dio la vuelta de repente—. ¿Lo hiciste, verdad? ¿Qué me pusiste en la coca-cola? ¿GHB?

—Hombre, estás loco.

—¿Qué hiciste? —rugió cogiéndola de los antebrazos y cerniéndose sobre ella—. Dímelo.

—¡Nada! ¿Y no crees que ya te estarías sintiendo mal si te hubiera puesto algo en la bebida? ¡Te la bebiste de un trago!

Él se enderezó y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro. Tenía sentido lo que decía, ¡maldición! Se sentía bien, excepto por el modo en que sus pantalones vaqueros se estaban izando. Así que tal vez no era culpa de ella. Tal vez era que su cuerpo le estaba recordando que llevaba un tiempecito sin tener sexo. Aunque, ¿por qué ahora?

Le había dicho la verdad antes: ella no era su tipo. Normalmente iba tras mujeres Rubias de miembros largos con pechos y bronceado artificiales, que daba la sensación de que siempre estaban rodeando a los futbolistas. Grupies, conejitas, como fuera que se llamaran a sí mismas. No le importaba nada más que estuvieran listas y calientes por entrar en su cama.

Pero esta mujer era diferente. Ni estaba delgada ni estaba morena. Ah, cabello largo castaño, con unos impresionantes ojos color chocolate, no media mas de un metro sesenta, pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, era curvilínea como el infierno y su culo redondo era justo como les gustaba a los hombres. Definitivamente podría hacer algo con ese trasero. Oh sí. Joder, Cullen, ¡contrólate! ¡Ella está loca! No necesitaba empeorarlo, eso seguro.

Ella lo observó pasarse la mano por los cabellos. Parecía agitado y enfadado y sencillamente adorable. Dios, adoraba cómo se veía.

Escuchándola suspirar, giró para enfrentarla y se fijó en sus ojos entornados.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Mmmm? —Parpadeó—. Estaba pensando en lo excitante que te ves cuando estás enfadado.

Él se sintió apretar los dientes. ¡Era increíble!

—¿Así que te gusta cuando me enfado? —Su voz era engañosamente suave.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia su dominante figura y asintió.

—Uhm, sí. ¿Es algo malo? Probablemente no debería haberlo dicho. Quiero decir, no tiene nada que ver con...

—Tienes razón. No deberías haberlo dicho en absoluto. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

—No, en verdad no.

Él ignoró su respuesta.

—Porque significa que voy a hacer esto.

Antes de que se pudiera imaginar lo que había planeado hacer, la agarró de los hombros y la levantó. Ella gritó cuando sus piernas se liaron con su falda y se encontró cayendo contra el borde del escritorio.

—Perfecto —dijo él empujándola hacia abajo, sintiendo cómo su mano derecha hacía presión entre sus omóplatos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Edward?

—No montes escándalo, sé que quieres esto.

—¿Querer qué?

—Esto —repitió él, pero esta vez deslizó su rodilla entre sus muslos.

Ella gimió por el súbito movimiento, extendiendo las manos delante de ella sobre el escritorio. Se las arregló para agarrarse y tirar hacia arriba, pero a él no pareció importarle. Estaba demasiado ocupado subiéndole la falda por el culo.

—Pensaba que yo no te gustaba.

—Y no me gustas.

—Pues eso no tiene sentido.

—A un hombre no tiene por qué gustarle una mujer para follársela, ¿no lo sabes?

Ella parpadeó ante sus palabras. Había esperado algo más romántico para su primera vez con Edward.

—Me lo imagino pero aún y así… —Ella jadeó cuando sintió sus manos en su piel desnuda. Le bajó las bragas por las piernas y ni siquiera se molestó en sacarlas completamente. Lo sintió separarle los muslos para ensanchar el espacio y se preguntó si realmente él iba a hacerlo. Este hombre estaba medio enloquecido. Sí, era excitante, pero... oh Dios.

Él la rozó con un dedo y ella no pudo evitar su reacción. Soltó un gemido y él se rió.

—Tan mojada. Sabía que lo estarías.

—¿Qué?

—Me has estado imaginando haciéndote esto, ¿verdad? —golpeteó su clítoris y ella empujó contra él—. ¿Te estampaste contra mi coche a propósito?

—¡No!

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí!

—No mientas o me detendré —dijo justo antes de que su dedo se metiera en ella.

—No estoy mintiendo —gimió, inclinándose hasta que apoyó la cara contra la madera fría. Oyó caer la fuente contra el suelo y se imaginó el lío que había hecho. Toda aquella comida salpicando y... infiernos, no podía pensar en eso ahora. La punta de su dedo rozó su punto especial. Una vez. Dos veces. Empezó a respirar jadeante—. ¡Edward!

—¿Sí? —Él retiró el dedo y ella casi lloró por la pérdida.

—Por favor.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

Ella se podría haber detenido pero no quería. Esta era su fantasía, después de todo.

—Fóllame.

Él rió detrás de ella, sus manos deslizándose hacia delante. Sintió una brisa y comprendió que le había bajado la camiseta y el sujetador a la vez. Sus pechos cayeron hasta que tocaron la madera. Las manos se deslizaron entre ellos y la dura superficie y los estrujó.

—Dulce —se apretó a sí mismo contra su culo y ella sintió su excitación a través de los tejanos.

—¡Edward! —gritó, empujándose contra él. Rotó las caderas, claramente perdida en su aturdimiento. Todo lo que quería era sentirlo golpear en su interior.

—Esto es lo que le hago a las niñas malas —dijo mientras se abría los pantalones. Iba sin ropa interior, como siempre, así que fue relativamente fácil bajárselos y alinearse—. Di "por favor".

—¡Por favor!

Él empujó dentro de ella tan duramente que ella se resbaló sobre el escritorio.

Estaba golpeando en su interior y se sentía bien incluso aunque estaba bastante segura de que luego tendría moratones. Él tenía los dedos clavados en sus caderas mientras la sostenía abajo, sin dejarla moverse. Era él el que controlaba su ritmo mientras apenas la dejaba devolverle los empujones.

—¿Estás cerca? —le preguntó, su aliento en la nuca le enviaba escalofríos por la columna. Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído y el nuevo ángulo hizo que su polla diera en su punto. Otra vez.

Ay Dios, no iba a sobrevivir a esto. Entre saber que era Edward, "EL Edward", quien estaba follándola y los movimientos que hacía, estaba definitivamente camino al infierno. Pero, qué coño, sería una caída maravillosa.

—¿Lo estás? —repitió, el suave susurro en su oído era una contradicción con cómo se estaba comportando y ella estaba empezando a desmayarse.

—Edward —gimió, demasiado pedida en la manera en que él estaba hinchándose en su interior.

—¿Te pone a cien saber que te vas a correr encima de mí? ¿Tu fantasía? —gimió— ¿Estás perdiendo el control, nena?

Ella cerró los ojos, pero nada podría apartar la voz de su cabeza. Él siguió susurrándole, palabritas sucias que eran para excitarla a ella o a él, no estaba segura. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba funcionando. Sintió que sus paredes se estrechaban alrededor de su poderoso pene, sintió su gemido en respuesta y el modo en que sus dedos apretaron con más fuerza sus caderas.

—Deprisa —gritó, sintiendo la caliente espiral recorriendo a través de ella.

—No te corras antes de que te lo diga.

Sí, claro, pensó salvajemente mientras él se metía dentro de ella hasta la empuñadura y luego rotaba las caderas.

Abrió la boca para gritar pero Edward la ganó por un segundo. Él soltó tacos y más tacos mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella y cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se dejó ir.

Salió disparada hacia arriba, más alto de lo que jamás había estado y regresó de un golpe, segundos o minutos más tarde, cuando él se salió de ella. Se desmoronó en el suelo con las piernas incapaces de sostenerla.

Mirando a través de su pelo desmadejado, lo observó salir de la habitación, sin importarle siquiera si ella estaba bien.

¿Pero qué mierda acababa de suceder?

***\0/***

Él reapareció en diez minutos o así, entrando en la habitación como si todo fuera perfectamente normal. Dejó caer una toalla húmeda en su regazo y le dijo:

—Límpiate, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos que encontrar esos papeles para que me pueda marchar. Mueve el culo, ¿quieres?

Mierda, pensó mientras se agarraba al asiento de la silla y se reequilibraba poniéndose de pie. Se mordió el labio cuando los músculos de sus piernas temblaron y su interior clamó. Había sido rudo. Bueno, pero rudo. Le iba a llevar un poquito volver a sentirse humana. A ese punto, se agarró del escritorio y se empujó en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Necesito un baño.

—Creo que no.

—¡No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, Edward! —le contestó bruscamente, sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Estaba concentrada en encontrar el equilibrio y llegar al baño de una pieza.

—¿Qué acabo de decir?

—Ya sé que tenemos que encontrar esos malditos papeles, no soy idiota. Ni sorda. Pero necesito un baño y lo necesito ahora.

—¿No puedes esperar hasta que me haya ido para mimarte?

Ella suspiró. Sosteniéndose con un brazo contra la pared más cercana, se giró para mirarlo. Él estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio, como antes. Sus ropas no estaban descolocadas; no parecía haber sufrido un caso de debilidad de rodillas, tampoco. Lo miraras como lo miraras, no parecía como si la acabara de follar hasta hacerla gritar en el clímax.

Y eso la fastidiaba, ¡maldición!

—Te vaciaste dentro de mí, Edward, necesito lavarme. Eso y que me estuviste machacando tanto que me siento bastante dolorida, así que creo que un baño caliente es más que necesario, te guste o no. Siéntete libre de revisar mis documentos mientras me alejo de ti. —Se giró y se agarró del marco de la puerta con su otra mano.

—¿De verdad fui tan rudo?

—Sí —contestó mientras cruzaba el umbral.

—Pero te gustó.

—No dije que no lo hiciera. —Salió de la habitación.

***\0/***

Edward intentó concentrarse en su búsqueda de los papeles desaparecidos pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar en ese mismo escritorio. Había sido breve, pero tan jodidamente caliente que no le importaría otra partida. Excepto que ella no le gustaba y bueno… había sido un poquito rudo.

—Maldición. —Dijo en voz alta, preguntándose qué le pasaba.

Nunca era tan malo, pero alguien había tomado el control de su cuerpo y… diablos, incluso se estaba mintiendo. Ella lo había vuelto tan loco que no había sido capaz de detenerse. Y tenía un culo dulce. Tampoco le importaría sentir sus pechos de nuevo.

Su polla se elevó en los pantalones, sorprendiéndolo incluso a él. Su cuerpo estaba listo para una segunda ronda, incluso aunque su mente no lo tuviera tan claro. Antes de que lo pudiera meditar, se dirigió a la puerta y buscó el baño.

Localizó el sonido de agua corriendo bastante rápido y aunque tuvo que evitar al maldito perro "Jacob" se las apañó para abrir la puerta del baño sin hacer ruido. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose de que no se oyera el clic.

Echó un vistazo dentro y exhaló. Estaba inclinada sobre la bañera, obviamente comprobando la temperatura del agua pero estaba desnuda y su culo lo estaba saludando. Puso todo su cuerpo en tensión y eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no desnudarse justo ahí y ahora. O simplemente bajarse la cremallera y meterse dentro de ella. Excepto que había hecho eso antes y ahora ella estaba dolorida. ¡Contrólate, Cullen! Se reprendió mientras se sacaba las botas.

La observó mientras pasaba por encima de un lado y lentamente se sumergía en el agua. La bañera redonda parecía más un jacuzzi, pensó a la vez que notaba que dos personas podían caber fácilmente. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, rápidamente se quitó las ropas y se adentró más en el baño.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando notó emerger una sombra, el sonido se paralizó en su garganta cuando vio que era él. Era Edward y estaba... desnudo. Ay Dios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo también necesito lavarme.

Ella juntó las cejas.

—¿Qué? Pensaba que estabas buscando esos papeles.

—Lo estaba pero de repente me sentí sucio. —Le sonrió mientras se metía por un lado y empezaba a bajarse hacia el agua hirviendo.

Su brazo rozó el de ella, que se apartó ligeramente.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿No dijiste que querías irte tan pronto como fuera posible?

—Sí.

—Y ahora, ¿por qué te está lavando?

—Porque soy un firme creyente del ahorro de los recursos naturales —dijo como si eso tuviera lógica.

—¡Corta las idioteces, Edward! —contestó finalmente ella con brusquedad.

No ayudaba que ahora estuviera reclinándose contra el lado de la bañera, sus brazos estirados a cada lado suyo. El jacuzzi era grande pero no tan grande. Su mano derecha se movió detrás de la cabeza de ella hasta que sus dedos le acunaron la nuca.

—Deja de estresarte, cariño.

—Increíble. —Ella se hundió todavía más—. In-cre-íble.

Él la observó con ojos entornados cuando sus pechos parecieron flotar en el agua, sus pezones eran invitantes. Se lamió los labios y se perdió la mirada de sorpresa de ella.

Ella clavó la mirada en el pecho desnudo. Era la primera vez que le echaba el ojo a su cuerpo e incluso si el agua y las burbujas escondían algunas cosas, seguía siendo bastante impresionante. Wow, Wow, pensó mientras trazaba sus pectorales con los ojos. Quiero algo de eso, sí cariño.

Se decidió a ir por ello. Después de todo, ¿qué posibilidad había de que esto volviera a suceder? ¿Edward desnudo en su bañera, con ella? Se inclinó hacia él y dijo:

—¿Te puedo pedir algo?

Él cerró sus verdes ojos.

—Lo suponía.

—No suenes tan entusiasta.

—Estoy preocupado.

—¿Y eso?

—Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de cómo operas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ella se lamió los labios.

—¿Me puedes besar?

Se sentó de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Un beso. Hemos tenido sexo pero no nos hemos besado y... y me gustaría saber cómo se sienten tus labios.

Su polla creció otros pocos centímetros.

—Mierda, cariño.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Él le devolvió la mirada pero en verdad ella parecía ansiosa.

—¿Qué crees? —replicó con su voz baja, justo antes de que ella se inclinara y rozara su boca con la suya. Ella se volvió maleable junto a él, la palma en su nuca acercándola hasta que estuvo acurrucada estrechamente contra él.

Sus pechos desnudos rozaron el de él y Edward gimió, su lengua encontrando la de ella.

Maldición, la deseaba de nuevo.

—¿Y? —preguntó Edward tan pronto como rompió el beso.

Ella abrió sus ojos color chocolate somnolientos, su boca ardiendo tanto por sus atenciones como por su barba de dos días.

—No está mal. —Intentó darle un tono casual, pero su voz era tan ronca que no sirvió para nada.

Él se rió.

—Fue jodidamente caliente, cariño y lo sabes.

Los ojos de ella brillaron.

—Tal vez. —Se reclinó de nuevo en la bañera, apartándose de él.

Su cuerpo ya no lo tocaba, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Esto era agradable. Estaba en su jacuzzi, el agua estaba caliente y estaba empezando a sentir que sus músculos se relajaban. Edward estaba con ella. Esto era tan bueno como podía ser.

O tal vez no.

Bueno fue cuando unos dedos bajaron por su pecho y empezaron a juguetear con sus senos, pellizcando los pezones hasta el punto del dolor. Hasta que estuvo jadeando, abriendo los ojos para encontrar a Edward cerca. Tan cerca que tan sólo podía mirar su cara cuando se inclinó y tomó una de las puntas endurecidas en la boca. La chupó, la mordisqueó, hizo de todo para volverla tan sensible que ella gritó cuando se apartó. Pero fue sólo para hacer lo mismo con la otra.

—¡Edward! —gimió y sus manos fueron a la cabeza de él, agarrando su cobrizo cabello.

Él levantó la mirada, adorando la manera en que el rostro de ella se había enrojecido. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, los labios entreabiertos como si le costara respirar. Y todo porque él estaba jugando con sus pechos. Dios, ¡él era bueno!

—Siéntate, cariño.

Ella abrió los ojos, no recordaba haberlos cerrado y lo observó mientras él se recostaba, dejando sus pezones tan rojos que casi brillaban.

—¿Por qué?

—Tan sólo haz lo que te digo.

Ella exhaló.

—Sigo queriendo saber por qué.

Él endureció el rostro.

—Esto no es una jodida petición. ¡Siéntate!

Ella juró que se puso todavía más excitada. Se veía tan magnífico ahí tan cabreado. Incapaz de detenerse, le sonrió.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo así? —Él inmediatamente comenzó a sospechar.

—Uh, nada. ¿A qué quieres hacérmelo otra vez?

Edward gimió, pero esta vez no fue de placer.

—Por el amor de... ¡SIÉNTATE! —rugió, su voz haciendo eco en los azulejos del baño.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Maldición, no hacía falta gritar —murmuró mientras se sentaba.

Él la agarró de la cintura y la colocó en el borde que iba paralelo a la pared.

Su culo chocó con las velas que tenía allí normalmente, enviándolas al agua.

—¡Edward!

Él no se dio ni cuenta, demasiado concentrado en mover su cuerpo hasta que estuvo colocado a su gusto.

—Ahí, perfecto.

Ella miró hacia abajo y se puso más húmeda. Estaba apoyada contra la pared fría, pero no le importaba. Sus piernas estaban abiertas de par en par y Edward arrodillado entre ellas y deslizando las manos por sus muslos. Despacio. Muy despacio. Hasta que sus caderas dieron un tirón pero él siguió sin llevarlas donde se sentía bien.

—¡Maldición!

Él rió por su impaciencia.

—¿Quieres algo?

—¡Tócame!

—¿Dónde? —Se burló él, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella—. ¿Aquí? —Su pulgar le rozó el clítoris por un segundo calentísimo.

—¡Sí!

—¿O aquí?

Ella cerró los ojos cuando él atormentó su entrada con dedo hábil.

—Dios.

Edward la miró, admirando sus curvas y la manera en la que se ofrecía a sí misma. No sabía nada de ella, excepto que conducía como una lunática y tenía una mala tendencia a cabrearlo. Pero ahora mismo eso no era importante. No, lo que era importante era compensarla por cómo se había comportado antes. Por supuesto ella había dicho que no le había importado que hubiese sido tan rudo.

Se inclinó y preguntó una vez más:

—¿Qué, sobre aquí?

Ella jadeó, sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de sus hombros al sentirlo golpeteando en su interior. La atormentaba con toques ligeros mientras sus dedos le agarraban las caderas, forzándolas a estar quietas, antes de ascender un nivel. O dos.

La cabeza de ella daba bandazos de lado a lado, manteniéndose en el borde de la bañera y luchando contra el agarre de él. Sus caderas querían moverse acompañando a sus caricias, su cuerpo se sentía listo para auto consumirse.

Ella gimió su nombre. Una vez. Dos. Su lengua entró en ella. Una vez. Dos. Lameteó el clítoris y volvió a empezar. Una vez. Dos veces.

Ella empezó a gritar, incapaz de controlarse. Puro placer la atravesó, su cuerpo perdiendo el contacto con la realidad hasta que se encontró cayendo. Chocó contra el agua, totalmente agotada.

***\0/***

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió, sintiéndose extrañamente escarmentada. Llevaban sentados en el agua fría por lo que parecía una hora. Ni hablaban, ni se tocaban. Sólo disfrutando del silencio mientras descansaban del mundo olvidado por un momento.

Ella giró la cabeza y encontró su mirada. Se esperaba que él hubiera saltado tan pronto como ella se corrió, había esperado que él la hubiera vuelto a sentar en el filo para poder empujar en su interior y follarla hasta perder el sentido. Pero no, él sólo la había ayudado a reclinarse de nuevo en la bañera; luego se sentó en el otro extremo y no había dicho nada más.

Y lo más raro de todo era que sabía que él estaba duro. Había sentido su excitación antes, sabía que seguía así porque podía ver la punta sobre la superficie de vez en cuando. Era un hombre con bastante energía, pensó mientras él movía las piernas, su piel blanca y brillante apareciendo debajo del agua.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, se inclinó y rodeó su polla con una mano.

—¡Mierda! —siseó él, sus caderas dando un tirón hacia arriba—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Tú que crees? —Ella sonrió, contenta, por una vez, de ser la que estuviera bromeando. Acarició la abertura con su pulgar, recogiendo la humedad de ahí. Subió la mano y se lamió el dedo, ganándose un gemido estrangulado del hombre sentado delante de ella.

—Tú, pequeña… —Se interrumpió a sí mismo.

—¿Sí?

—Chúpamela.

Recordando sus anteriores acciones, se movió hasta que estuvo de rodillas entre sus extendidas piernas y dijo:

—Di "por favor".

Él la agarró de la cabeza con ambas manos, los dedos retorciendo su húmedo cabello.

—No me empujes.

¡Mierda! De repente ella se sintió indefensa cuando él la dirigió hacia abajo hasta que sus labios estuvieron justo encima de su polla.

—¿Edward?

Él oyó el punto de duda en su voz y se obligó a regresar a la realidad. Esto no era un sueño.

Contrólate, ¡hombre! Soltando un poco el agarre de su cabeza, le inclinó el rostro para que lo pudiera mirar. Con una voz más suave, le dijo:

—Por favor, cariño, chúpamela.

Ella parpadeó. ¡Había dicho 'por favor'! ¡Edward había dicho 'por favor'! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Wow, pensó, debe querer de verdad una mamada. Riéndose tontamente, sintiéndose demasiado feliz, se inclinó y sopló su pene duro.

Edward tembló por la caricia intencionada, esperando que se diera prisa. Quería sentir la boca alrededor de él, quería empujarse dentro mientras ella lo raspaba con sus dientes.

—¡Maldición!

Sus dedos se tensaron de nuevo en su cráneo, gruñó y luchó contra la urgencia de empujar. Demasiado pronto, era demasiado pronto, ella acababa de empezar a jugar con él. Pero su lengua estaba rodeándole la polla, jugueteando con su abertura hasta que salió semen. Lo lamió ansiosa y él casi se corre en ese preciso momento y lugar.

Pero afortunadamente, los años le habían enseñado control. O eso pensaba. Excepto que llevaba mucho tiempo duro y cuando ella lo había tomado en su boca, más y más profundamente hasta que la punta le tocó el fondo de la garganta, dejó ir un rugido y se vació dentro de ella.

Observó mientras ella siguió chupándolo, bebiéndolo hasta que estuvo seco y pulido y sencillamente... muerto sin más. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sus piernas se sentían como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Pero no la dejó ir lejos. No, en vez de eso la agarró y se la puso a su lado.

Ella suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, ambos sintiéndose a gusto por primera vez aquella tarde.

***\0/***

Observó cómo desaparecían sus luces traseras a lo lejos y se abrazó a sí misma, reprendiéndose por las lágrimas que ahora le caían por las mejillas. Había sido una casualidad, nada más que un encuentro casual. Algo que no debería haber sucedido jamás pero que lo había hecho. Dios, lo había hecho.

Enfadada, se apartó las lágrimas, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y acarició ausentemente la cabeza de _Jacob_.

Él había decidido pasar de los papeles del seguro, declarando que de todos modos tenía dinero suficiente para cubrir los costes de cualquier reparación. Ella había entendido perfectamente, más allá de sus palabras, que él sentía que ella ya le había pagado por completo.

No estaba segura de si debía sentirse enfadada por ello o no. ¿Debería empezar a sentirse una guarra porque le había dejado joderla?

Pero es que ella lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo. Seguramente no era un crimen divertirse de vez en cuando. Después de todo, había sido una oportunidad única en la vida. Ahora ya podía ponerle oficialmente la crucecita a "Tener sexo con Edward Cullen" en su lista.

Listo y acabado.

Le daban calambres en los muslos y parpadeó ante el recordatorio. Había sido rudo, pero tan bueno. Recordó el modo en que le había dado placer en la bañera y se puso húmeda. Edward, Edward, Edward. Estaba segura de que él se convertiría fácilmente en una adicción. Un motivo más por el que era una buena cosa que hubiera sido una sola noche.

¿Verdad?

* * *

**Hola ¿como están?**

**Arrancamos con una nueva adaptación bien "hot", la cual solo tendrá seis capítulos**

**Espero que le haya gustado este primer cap ¿Que opinan de esta Bella un poco loca y este Edward que sin dudas hasta ahora demostró ser un poco rudo?**

**Las actualizaciones por una cuestión de tiempo (o falta del mismo =/) por el momento serán semanalmente**

**Como siempre gracias por leerme**

**Reviews=Vanesitascontentas=Actualización**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	2. Choque en el supermercado

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Hilman**

* * *

_**Choque en el supermercado**_

Estaba ocupada buscando otro objeto de su lista de la compra cuando giró la esquina y su carrito chocó con algo. Gimió por el impacto y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con dos ojos verdes clavados en ella.

—¡Señorita, mire por dónde va!

Parpadeó. ¡Venga ya!

—¿Edward?

Él la miró fijamente y a continuación maldijo.

—¡Por supuesto! Tenías que ser tú. Déjame adivinar, me has seguido hasta aquí, ¿verdad?

Ella señaló con la mano su carrito lleno.

—No, llevo comprando unos buenos veinte minutos ya. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—Imagínatelo —gruñó y ella observó su carrito, lleno de productos para el baño y comidas de microondas para uno. Wow, debía odiar mucho cocinar.

—¿Haciendo tu compra?

Él asintió con brío antes de desenredar su carro del de ella.

—Nos vemos.

Miró detrás de ella para verlo dirigirse a otro pasillo, claramente queriendo poner tierra de por medio.

Buen disparo. ¡El sexo no había sido tan malo, eso estaba claro! Y ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas. De acuerdo, no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en eso desde entonces, pero estaba bastante segura de que para él no había significado nada. Sólo otra aventura de una noche -¿O aventura de una tarde? ¿Cómo lo llamarías?- en su larga lista que proclamaba todas sus conquistas.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, agarró su carrito con ambas manos y dirigió sus pies en la dirección contraria. Él no quería verla, no quería reconocer lo que había sucedido la última vez; vale, le parecía bien. Ella ni pensaría en que él estaba en el mismo supermercado. No, no, no.

Excepto que las cosas no funcionaban así. Su cabeza sencillamente no quería cooperar y se encontró delante de los guisantes congelados mirándolos mientras imágenes de él chupándole los pechos pasaban por su memoria. Se inclinó para devolver una bolsa y justo el movimiento de bajada le recordó a él empujándola hacia abajo en su escritorio, abriéndole las piernas para poderse introducir en ella. Gimió, el sonido resonando por encima de los productos congelados. Infiernos, chica, ¡tranquilízate! ¡Antes de que pasara mucho tiempo estaría teniendo un orgasmo en medio de los nuggets de pollo!

—¡Maldición, por el amor de dios! —La voz de Edward sonó detrás de ella, asustándola tanto que casi se cae de cabeza en el frigorífico.

Se volvió a poner de pie tan rápido que le dio un mareo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estás intentando que te violen?

Ella dejó que se le juntaran las cejas.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo?

—Estaba cogiendo unos guisantes porque, sabes, algunos de nosotros sabemos cocinar.

Él se sonrojó cuando captó la indirecta. Exhaló, pero entonces pareció recordar lo que había querido decir al principio.

—¡Mira lo que llevas puesto!

Ella se miró hacia abajo y se encogió de hombros.

—No veo nada incorrecto en mi conjunto.

—¡Claro que no! —susurró él a cambio.

De acuerdo, el pobre chico había perdido la cabeza. Seguro, una sencilla camiseta en combinación con una falda no podían haberlo cabreado tanto.

—De verdad que no lo pillo, Edward.

—¡Nunca lo haces! —replicó, sus ojos verdes mirando a los color chocolate de ella—. ¡Se lo estabas enseñando todo a todos!

Ella jadeó.

—¡De eso nada!

—¡Que sí! Te puedo decir que llevabas uno de esos shorts que parecen gustar a las mujeres y que son amarillos.

—Maldición —se puso roja—. No puedo... —se le fue la voz. ¿En serio se lo había enseñado a toda la tienda?

—¡Piensa en eso la próxima vez que quieras inclinarte! —anunció antes de agarrar su carrito y largarse.

Con la cabeza hecha un lío lo observó marcharse por segunda vez, esperando fervientemente que no hubiera notado también que estaba mojada.

Sonrojándose, agarró una bolsa de guisantes y la tiró a su carrito. Bajó el pasillo rápidamente y comprobó el último artículo de su lista. Una única cosa más y estaría fuera de allí y no volvería en una buena temporada.

Giró otra esquina y el metal chirrió. Se había chocado con otro carrito. ¡Pero qué día de mierda más perfecto! Gimió interiormente cuando el dueño se dio la vuelta. El hombre llevaba un traje oscuro, ceñido a sus muslos y hombros. Parecía casi moldeado a su forma y dios, le caía muy bien.

—¿Por qué llevas traje? —le preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? —le gritó Edward cuando sintió el dolor subirle por el pie derecho. ¡La maldita mujer había chocado con él! ¡Otra vez!

—Era sólo una pregunta. —Ella se encogió de hombros, claramente no entendiendo porqué estaba tan enfadado.

—Tú no paras nunca, ¿no? —preguntó él, observando mientras los ojos de ella se oscurecían.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Ella se sentía inquieta bajo la mirada atenta de él, sus dedos jugueteando con el dobladillo de su camiseta.

Su mirada recorrió las líneas de su cuerpo, recordando el vistazo de ropa interior que había visto antes. El amarillo de sus bragas había sido tan incongruente que le había hecho sonreír durante uno o dos segundos. Luego había recordado quién era ella y se había cabreado. Y puesto duro.

—Olvídalo —dijo finalmente, deseando que su cuerpo colaborara mientras desenredaba su carrito del de ella. Otra vez—. ¡Deja de seguirme!

—Yo no te estaba... —Se detuvo ella misma cuando lo vio alejarse con rapidez. De acuerdo, maldición.

***\0/***

Iba de camino a la caja registradora cuando se paró de golpe en medio del pasillo más ancho. Sus ojos apenas notaron la montaña de latas de atún a su izquierda, demasiado concentrada en intentar detener su mente para que no recordara los momentos vividos con Edward. Venga ya, cerebro, ¡para! Gimió cuando sus paredes internas se tensaron alrededor de su polla imaginaria. Esto estaba saliéndose de madre. Se las había arreglado para sobrevivir en estas últimas semanas sin volverse loca, pero aquí estaba ella, haciendo su compra semanal y concentrada en sus propios asuntos y ¡va él y tiene que aparecer de golpe!

—¡Arrgg! —Exasperada, levantó los brazos al aire.

Edward vio la mano volar hacia su cara y viró a la izquierda, su carrito chocando con la montaña de latas de atún. Observó, incrédulo, como una siguió a la otra hasta tirar unas cien o así.

—¡Ups! —Ella apareció a su lado, su mirada fija en las latas voladoras—. Me imagino que no ibas mirando por dónde ibas.

—¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Casi me golpeas cuando estaba intentando evitarte! —explotó, rodeándola.

—¿Qué? Si yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí.

—Ibas a golpearme y no tengo ni idea de por qué ¡pero tú está como una cabra!

—¡Eh!

—Señorita, señor, ¿está todo bien por aquí? —El gerente de la tienda se dirigía hacia ellos, su mirada puesta en el lío del suelo.

—Va todo bien —respondió ella, consciente de que la mano de Edward la agarraba del antebrazo y que no la soltaba.

—Es sólo que él no iba mirando por dónde iba. Fue un accidente.

—No fue mi...

—Lamentamos mucho todas las inconveniencias causadas —sonrió ella alegremente al gerente que no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Edward la observó flirtear con el hombre mayor y lo vio todo rojo. ¡Ella era su grupie, maldita fuera! Casi ni esperó a que el gerente se marchara para ir a buscar a alguien que arreglara el estropicio y reconstruyera la montaña de latas de atún, cuando tiró de ella hacia él y dijo:

—Dos minutos.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Eh?

—Tienes dos minutos. Baño de los hombres —dejó su carrito en mitad del pasillo y se largó dando zancadas.

Allí plantada como si la hubieran golpeado, se preguntó si en verdad había oído eso o si había sido su imaginación tomando el control otra vez. Pero no, su carrito todavía seguía allí y él se había ido. Baño de los hombres. Ay dios. Ay dios. Sus muslos dieron un tirón al pensar en lo que iba a pasar.

Dos minutos, había dicho. Vale, vale. Tomó una profunda inspiración y la dejó ir lentamente. Luego, como si todo fuera bien en el mundo, aparcó su carrito junto al de él y agarró su bolso antes de lentamente ir hacia él.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaban los baños de los hombres en este sitio, pero estaba segura de que los encontraría a tiempo. Después de todo, ¡tenía un incentivo enorme!

***\0/***

Dos minutos más tarde, dio un paso dentro del baño de los hombres y frunció el ceño por el acre olor.

—¿Edward? —lo llamó, suspirando de alivio cuando vio que estaba vacío. Bueno, vacío excepto por el loco jugador de fútbol—. ¡Ey! —sonrió abiertamente cuando él le agarró las manos y tiró de ella hasta meterla en un cubículo.

—Calla y quítate las bragas.

Wow. ¡A eso se le llama ir al grano!

—¿Qué? ¿Nada de holas? ¿Ni de besos?

—¡No me presiones! —gruñó mientras la empujaba contra la pared, la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella golpeándose fuerte.

Ella siseó de dolor pero él ya se estaba arrodillando delante de ella, sus manos deslizándose hacia arriba por sus desnudos muslos.

—¿Edward?

—¡Te he dicho que te calles! ¿Quieres que todos se enteren de lo que estamos haciendo?

—Ah. —Eso tenía sentido, pensó. Pero no había nadie en el baño y... sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sus dedos se metieron debajo de su ropa interior y encontraron lo que ella había estado ocultando de sus compañeros de compras.

—Estás mojada —le salió la voz a trompicones.

—Es culpa tuya —le susurró—. Te vi y no he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió la última vez y...

—Lo sé. —Al fin y al cabo él había tenido el mismo problema. De ahí la erección que ahora intentaba salírsele de los pantalones. De ahí que estaba tirando por la borda toda precaución, tomándola en un baño de supermercado donde todos podrían entrar y encontrarlos. Pero no le importaba. Ahora mismo no. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

Bajándole a tirones las bragas por las piernas, se inclinó y las recogió. No iba a dejar evidencias incriminatorias por ahí, pensó poniéndoselas en el bolsillo.

Entonces sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus piernas y encontró sus pliegues. Estaba lista, por increíble que pareciera.

—Mierda, nena —susurró, levantándose y mirándola a los ojos.

—Bésame, Edward —suplicó—. Por favor.

Él le reclamó los labios justo cuando ella le enganchó la pierna con su muslo. Le metió el pulgar para darle una caricia rápida y a ella le subió un gemido por la garganta. La lengua de él jugueteaba con la suya, el beso creciendo en intensidad cuando él la soltó y se abrió los pantalones.

Se colocó, su mano derecha agarrando la pierna de ella hacia arriba. Con un poderoso empuje, estuvo dentro de ella, que arqueó la espalda justo cuando se abrió la puerta del baño y se oyeron pasos sobre las blancas baldosas.

Edward se tensó al oírlo, deteniéndose a medio camino dentro de ella. Ella se arqueó contra él, casi empujándose ella misma para que acabara lo que estaba haciendo. Él le clavó los dedos en la piel, una mano todavía subiéndole la pierna y la otra en su cintura. La pellizcó hasta que dejó de moverse y lo miró, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Él negó con la cabeza y luego la dirigió hacia la derecha.

Ella movió los labios diciendo "¿Qué?" antes de oírlo también. El sonido de una cremallera bajándose y un suspiro de alivio antes del sonido de… ¡Puajjj! Arrugó la nariz. Volviendo a mirar hacia arriba vio que Edward casi le sonreía. ¡A saber porqué!

Ella arrastró sus manos por su pecho, alrededor de su cuello y tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo. Le mordió el labio inferior y deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca, deseándolo tanto que no le importaba el hombre de ahí afuera.

Tan sólo quería que él empezara a dar empujones para que el dolor se fuera.

—Por favor —le susurró en la boca—. Fóllame.

Él apretó más los dedos, su polla dio un tirón dentro de ella, pero le llevó un momento antes de estar lo suficientemente calmado como para empezar de nuevo. Lentamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, se salió y volvió a meterse. Milímetro a milímetro.

Ella abrió la boca pero no le salió ningún sonido, gracias a dios. Cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza hacia la pared con las manos agarradas del cuello de él.

A él hacerlo lento lo estaba matando. No quería nada más que joderla duramente, sabiendo que ella lo aceptaría y que incluso le gustaría. Sabiendo que era lo que él necesitaba. Pero no, alguien había tenido que entrar justo en ese momento. ¡Maldito fuera en el infierno! Se puso a maldecir interiormente cuando ella le rozó el cuello con las uñas.

Él la miró y vio su rostro entornado y sus labios separados. Todavía no sabía quién era ella ni lo que hacía en la vida. No es que le importara, aunque si seguían así tendría que hacer algunas comprobaciones. Pero estaba siempre tan dispuesta y esa era una cualidad increíble para lo que buscaba en ella. Sin ataduras, sólo un poco de sexo ardiente. Solo mejoraría si ella dejara de cabrearlo tanto.

Pero es que en verdad en ese momento no le importaba porque el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás del hombre anónimo sonó en sus oídos y dejó escapar un gruñido. Presionándola más contra la pared, le apretó todavía más el muslo contra su cadera y se salió de su interior.

—¡Edward! —se quejó ella, sintiendo la pérdida muy profundamente.

—Allá vamos, nena. Este va a ser rápido —. Volvió a meterse con fuerza en ella, que chilló.

—Ay, dios. —Ella le apretó el cuello más fuertemente cuando él aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, la separación detrás de ella temblando tanto que se preguntó en un segundo de locura si iban a caerse atravesándola. Pero no, aguantó y ellos también.

Hasta que ella sintió que aumentaba su calor, el tipo de calor que no podía evitarse. Un gemido se formó en su garganta, volviéndose en un grito a voces cuando se escapó de sus labios.

La boca de Edward cayó instantáneamente sobre la suya, cortándolo a mitad, mientras ella se corría y se corría un poco más.

Él sintió cómo las paredes internas de ella se tensaban más y maldijo. Esto iba más rápido incluso de lo esperado, pero es que ella estaba muy húmeda. ¡Joder! Se dejó ir y se vació dentro de ella, metiéndosela unas cuantas veces más antes de poder detenerse.

Él apoyó la frente en la suya y se quedaron así, unos minutos en silencio, mientras el resto del mundo continuaba sus compras justo al otro lado de la puerta.

Se salió de ella y se recolocó las ropas. Entonces, sin mirarla ni una vez, abrió la puerta y dio un paso hacia fuera.

—Te dejaré para que te asees.

Ella asintió pero él ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Oyó el sonido de agua caer y tragó. Maldición. ¿Cómo era la etiqueta para momentos como estos? ¿Cómo actuar cuando acabas de tener sexo con un casi desconocido en un baño de supermercado? ¡Seguramente podría hacer un best-seller sobre eso!

Agarró su bolso del suelo y rebuscó algunas toallitas húmedas. Estaba segura de que había metido algunas. ¡Amen! Las sacó y se enderezó. Parpadeó cuando separó los muslos y sintió caer semen. ¡Genial!

Cinco minutos más tarde, lo llamaba por encima del compartimiento.

—¿Puedo salir?

—Saldré yo antes y daré un golpe en la puerta cuando no haya moros en la costa. Adiós, nena.

¿Adiós? ¿Como en "adiós, me voy"? Parpadeó a las paredes blancas que la rodeaban. Seguramente no se atrevería a dejarla así. Seguramente como mínimo hablaría con ella. Decir que estuvo bien. ¡Incluso agradecerle el buen polvo!

Pero no, pronto comprendió que la había dejado sin más. Saliendo del baño después de su silencioso golpe en la puerta, se encontró de nuevo donde estaba antes. Un enorme supermercado, docenas de compradores perdidos en sus cosas como para prestarle demasiada atención a ella y a su carrito que la esperaba en medio del pasillo. Todavía estaba lleno, gracias a dios.

Pero no estaba ni Edward ni su carrito.

Cuadró los hombros y se obligó a que no le importara, luego se dirigió hacia las cajas registradoras.

***\0/***

Estaba colocando su compra en el maletero de su SUV cuando notó una mano cálida sobre su espalda. Ella jadeó y de pronto algo le vino a la memoria.

—¿Edward?

—¿Qué es lo que te he dicho sobre inclinarse, nena?

—Que... —se lamió los labios—. Pensé que te habías ido.

—Estaba para irme cuando te vi inclinándote. Otra vez. Y no pude evitar venir y advertirte de las consecuencias de tus acciones.

—¿Eh? —Se dio impulso con las manos e intentó moverse pero su agarre sobre ella era demasiado fuerte—. Edward, déjame levantarme.

—No. —Bajó su mano por su espalda hasta rozarle el culo—. Todavía no, en cualquier caso. ¿De quién es este coche?

—Es mío.

—¿Y el otro?

—Ah, siempre uso el SUV cuando hago la compra. ¿Por qué?

—Simple curiosidad.

—¿Y ahora me vas a dejar levantarme?

—Mmm. No.

—¡Edward!

—¿Encontraste aquellos papeles del seguro?

—Sí —suspiró mientras se recolocaba sobre sus manos. Esto estaba empezando a ser incómodo. No quería ni pensar en cómo se veía todo desde atrás.

—¿Dónde estaban?

—En este coche.

—¿Y en aquél entonces lo sabías?

—Bueno... emmm —se quedó sin voz.

—Lo sabías, ¿verdad? Me hiciste entrar a tu casa, sabiendo bien dónde los habías dejado.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Se había acordado cuando le había estado preparando el tentempié.

—Nena —gruñó— ¡me mentiste!

—¿Y? —Ella volvió a empujar pero él todavía la estaba sujetando—. Maldición —Su voz sonó más como un gemido que cualquier otra cosa y él lo percibió.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Qué? —Ella cerró los ojos, intentando olvidarse de la última vez que él la había sostenido hacia abajo—. Edward, por favor, déjame levantarme antes de que haga algo estúpido.

—¿Como qué? —Él casi sonaba curioso.

—Como recordarte la última vez que yo estaba inclinada y tú detrás de mí.

Sus dedos se tensaron sobre su espalda y maldijo.

—Mierda, ¡tenías que decir eso!

—¡Eres tú el que me agarras!

—¿Y? ¡Acabamos de tener sexo!

—Oh, ¡por el amor de dios! —Lo vio todo rojo—. ¡Era yo la que estaba metiendo la compra cuando tú apareciste y...

Él la cortó.

—¡Tú estabas inclinada y te he prohibido hacerlo!

—¿Quién eres tú para prohibirme nada? —Ella casi le contestó a gritos.

—Hasta aquí. —La agarró de la cintura y le dio la media vuelta—. Vamos.

Ella ni reaccionó cuando él la empujó al asiento trasero y la forzó a entrar. Observó en silencio mientras él cerraba el maletero y se reunía con ella en el asiento trasero.

—Ven aquí —dijo justo antes de tirar de ella hacia él—. Me vuelves loco, lo sabes.

—Eso ya lo has dicho.

—Pero es que es verdad. —Tirando del borde de su camiseta, la lanzó a otra parte del coche antes de que sus ojos cayeran sobre su pecho—. Bonito —dijo, trazando con el dedo los bordes de su sujetador, sus pezones endureciéndose ante el contacto.

—¿Edward? —Ella le cogió las manos y las detuvo antes de que fueran más allá.

—¿Qué pasa? —Él miró hacia arriba, claramente molesto de que ella lo hubiera detenido.

—No podemos hacer esto aquí. Para empezar las ventanillas no están tintadas y...

—Ha oscurecido, nena y estoy seguro de que nadie va a mirar dentro de tu coche.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¡No puedes saberlo! Y si...

Él tiró de su nuca hasta que sus labios se unieron en un duro beso. Lo rompió unos segundos más tarde y tiró de su sujetador hacia abajo. Sus pechos dieron un brinco y él dejó escapar un gruñido. Se inclinó y tomó un pezón con su boca, chupándolo hasta que él y la sensación que estaba creando se convirtieron en todo su mundo. Ella le arañó el cabello, olvidándose de lo que había estado intentando decir.

—Los he echado de menos —murmuró mientras cambiaba de lado y mordisqueaba el otro pezón.

Ella gritó y luego preguntó, cuando finalmente su afirmación tuvo lógica en su cabeza:

—¿En serio?

—Sí —deslizó sus manos hacia la cintura y le subió la falda—. ¿Te falta algo?

—¡Te fuiste con mis bragas! —Recordó que también se había cabreado por eso.

—Y tanto que sí —le dio golpecitos con los dedos y suspiró—. Mierda, vuelves a estar mojada. ¿Siempre eres así o es sólo por mí?

Ella se reclinó en el asiento.

—Sólo por ti.

—¿De verdad?

Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados.

—Eres mi fantasía, Edward.

—Pero esto es real.

—Lo sé —gimió, claramente demasiado ida como para seguir su conversación.

—Quiero que me montes —anunció Edward mientras se tumbaba sobre el asiento trasero y estiraba sus piernas—. Venga, nena, súbete.

—¿Estás seguro? —Se sentó y miró a un lado y al otro, a la gente pululando por el aparcamiento. ¿Y si la persona que había aparcado justo a lado de ella volvía y los veía teniendo sexo?

Y si...

—Nena, deja de pensar y empieza a joder.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan impaciente? —le espetó mientras tiraba de su falda hacia arriba y se movía para colocarse sobre su regazo.

Él ya se había abierto los pantalones, su erección saludándola.

—¡Pero si acabas de tener una ración!

—Pero te deseo de nuevo y qué bueno que es eso, ¿eh?

—Claro —asintió ella y luego se desató el infierno. Las manos de él la asieron de la cintura y sin ningún aviso previo, la colocó hasta que se encontró con la polla de él ensanchándola.

—¡Mierda!

—Eso es. Tómala toda, nena.

Ay dios, estaba hablándole sucio otra vez. Sus paredes internas daban espasmos alrededor de él, haciéndolo gruñir.

—Ahora te toca trabajar a ti —se reclinó, apoyando las manos sobre las caderas de ella.

Eso la detuvo de golpe.

—¿Me estás dando el control?

—Bueno, sí.

—Wow. —¡Eso era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado que sucediera!

—¿Por qué? ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

—Considerando cómo has sido en las otras ocasiones, pues sí —le sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Me lo voy a pasar muy bien.

Él empezó a sentirse ansioso. Ella se veía demasiado feliz.

—Emm, tal vez...

No le dio la oportunidad de reconsiderarlo. Le puso las palmas sobre las mejillas y tiró de su cara hacia la de ella y empezó a mordisquearle los labios. A la vez, se levantó y se dejó caer sobre él, lento como para poder sentir cada rugosidad y protuberancia de su polla. Él era tan grande que le dolía un poco cuando la punta tocaba su cérvix pero lo olvidó todo cuando empezó a besarla. Siguió montándolo, tomándolo tan profundo como podía mientras él la acariciaba, sus manos siempre rozando algo bueno.

Separaron sus bocas lo suficiente para que un gemido surgiera entre ellos. No supo si era de ella o de él, pero considerando lo que él estaba haciendo... sí, de acuerdo, probablemente era de ella.

—¡Edward!

Él se rió satisfecho mientras la observaba echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Aprovechando que ella se levantó de él, le toqueteó el clítoris a la vez. Fue su momento de gemir cuando volvió a dejarse caer y sus paredes eran tan estrechas que casi se corrió ahí y en ese momento.

—Maldición, nena.

—Estoy casi ahí, Edward.

—Lo sé. —Mierda, lo podía sentir.

—¿Tú también estás a punto?

—¡Deja de hablar!

—Pero...

—Sigue montándome. ¡Venga!

Sí, volvía a estar cabreado. ¡Ah! Sintiéndose demasiado contenta consigo misma aumentó la velocidad, su culo golpeteando contra sus muslos con cada movimiento de bajada. Los dedos de él sobre sus caderas se apretaron y ella reconoció el gesto. Eso significaba que él estaba cerca. ¡Sí! ¡Era buena e iba a hacer que se corriera otra vez y era genial! Su mente se desconectó y el placer la atravesó. Ella gritó, él chilló, los dos se corrieron y luego... silencio.

***\0/***

—Bueno, no me esperaba esto cuando vine a comprar comida.

—Ni que lo digas. —Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que apoyó su frente en el hombro de él. Sintió relajarse su cuerpo entero y se acurrucó aún más.

—Vale, nena, tiempo de moverse. Estás chorreándome encima.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Y qué? ¡Es tu semen!

—Sí, sí. Mueve el culo para que te puedas limpiar.

—Es que no me lo creo —dijo ella mientras se levantaba y apartaba de él. Tropezó y luego cayó junto a él—. Es tu maldita culpa y...

—Sí, sí —repitió él—. ¿Tienes algo para lavarme yo también? —fruncía el ceño mientras miraba su polla y sus muslos húmedos.

—Tengo toallitas en mi bolso.

—¿Dónde tienes el bolso?

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el asiento delantero.

—En el asiento del copiloto.

Él se levantó y lo cogió, dejándoselo caer sobre el regazo.

—Pásame algunas.

IN-CRE-I-BLE, pensó por dentro. ¡Era un troglodita! Era... todavía era su fantasía. Lo observó agarrar las toallitas que le pasó y limpiarse. Era un gesto tan íntimo que estaba como hechizada mirándolo.

—¿A qué estás esperando? —le dijo él, alzando la vista y pillándola mirándolo.

—Nada. —Parpadeando regresó al presente y comprendió que no quería que él la viera hacer lo mismo. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, se giró e inspiró profundamente.

—Vale, me voy. Gracias, nena. —Dejó caer un beso rápido sobre su pelo—. Nos vemos.

Ella se dio la vuelta para ver la puerta cerrarse y la espalda de él. La había dejado. ¡Otra vez!

* * *

**Ok primero tengo que decir NUNCA MAS VUELVO A VER UN SUPERMERCADO CON LOS MISMOS OJOS**

**Segundo no se ustedes pero para mi Edward es un BRUTO y me ENCANTA **

**Envidio a Bella, ¿xq cuando voy a comprar siempre me encuentro con una vecina chusma y ella se puede encontrar con semejante hombre? **

**Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Y RECUERDEN!**

**Reviews=Vanesitas contentas=Actualización**

**Nos leemos**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	3. Locura en el cine

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Hilman**

* * *

_**Locura en el cine **_

Edward maldijo en voz baja cuando vio la luz de la linterna señalando la parte superior de las escaleras. ¡Odiaba cuando la gente llegaba tarde a una proyección! Obligándose a volver su atención a la pantalla, evitó mirar al acomodador y al idiota que estaba interrumpiendo su tiempo libre.

Hasta que unas rodillas chocaron con él y una forma grande se dejó caer en su regazo.

—¿Qué mierda pasa?

—Oh, lo siento. ¡No veo nada!

—¡Será porque es una sala de cine y se está proyectando una película!

—¡Vale! —La mujer, porque era una mujer, contestó, sin molestarse en levantarse. O en salirse de su regazo.

Esta noche estaba lento, decidió cuando sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a zumbar. Esos días sólo reaccionaba de esa manera cuando ella estaba en las inmediaciones, la mujer que no quería nada más que volverlo loco y matarlo a polvos.

—Déjame adivinar, me seguiste hasta aquí.

—La verdad es que por una vez, es correcto.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me seguiste?

—Sí —contestó, retorciéndose en su regazo hasta que elevó la mirada hacia su rostro—. Vi tu coche en el parking y pensé, ¿por qué no?

—Estás loca, lo sabes ¿no?

—Considerando la cantidad de veces que me lo has dicho, empiezo a pensar que sí. ¿Qué tal? Hace tiempo que no te veo —le preguntó mientras se recostaba contra su pecho.

—¿Te quedarás aquí mientras dure la película?

—Ese es el plan. —Ella se acurrucó en su abrazo y él se dio cuenta que había envuelto los brazos alrededor de ella. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Qué…?

Bella no le dejó terminar mientras se incorporaba y le susurraba al oído izquierdo.

—Incluso voy preparada por si lograba encontrarte.

—¿Qué significa eso? —le susurró en respuesta.

—Me quité las bragas en el coche y las dejé allí.

Su polla se endureció casi al instante. Bajó las manos hasta que sus dedos estuvieron vagando sobre el muslo, tratando de confirmar su afirmación. No se toparon con tela ni nada de eso, sólo piel suave. Mierda.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

—Te deseo. Te he echado de menos estos dos últimos meses.

—Te he echado de menos… —se detuvo antes de decir alguna estupidez—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres tener sexo aquí? Ya sé que no hay mucha gente pero aún así no estamos solos.

—Oh. —Ella parpadeó en la semi-oscuridad. Normalmente era él el entusiasta en tener sexo allí donde se encontraban. ¡No había esperado que fuera él el preocupado!

—Sólo era una idea. Si no quieres puedo esperar. O marcharme. —Agarrando el asiento de delante, empezó a enderezarse y a salir de su regazo.

—Va a ser que no —contestó mientras la agarraba por las caderas inmovilizándola—. No te vas a mover hasta que te lo diga.

—Sabes que no tiene sentido lo que dices, ¿no?

—Tengo toda la sangre en la polla, nena. Es un milagro que todavía pueda hablar.

Ella empezó a reírse tontamente ante sus palabras pero el sonido fue demasiado alto y varios de los otros espectadores se giraron y los hicieron callar.

—¡Ups! —Bella intentó aferrarse a su control pero la risa todavía burbujeaba—. Lo siento.

—¡Compórtate! —Edward intentó echarle la bronca pero su alegría era contagiosa. Eso y que estaba con el trasero desnudo en su regazo. ¡Qué magnífica noche estaba resultando ser!

Se puso incluso mejor cuando salió de su regazo pero sólo para deslizarse hacia sus piernas. Le empujó las rodillas así que él hizo lo sugerido y ensanchó su postura. Sin romper el ritmo, ella se arrodilló entre sus piernas y alzó la mirada.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—En serio que eres única.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —sonrió ella mientras le agarraba el cinturón y lo desataba.

—Interprétalo así —gimió él, intentando mantenerse quieto mientras los dedos trabajaban diligentemente en los botones de sus tejanos. Le bajó los pantalones y surgió su erección.

—Hola. Cuánto tiempo sin verte —Bella trazó la punta con un dedo inseguro.

—¿Vas a hacerme una mamada, nena?

—Ese es el plan. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió.

—Mierda sí. Quiero sentir tu boca alrededor de mí.

Ah, él estaba hablando sucio otra vez. ¡Qué solidario!

—¡Aguanta e intenta permanecer en silencio! —le gritó antes de agacharse y lamerle el glande con una larga pasada.

Edward puso las manos detrás de la cabeza de Bella.

—¡Mierda! —dijo sin aliento.

Sólo estaba jugando con él, pensó mientras le pasaba la lengua por el orificio y le lamía el líquido pre-seminal y ya casi estaba cerca del punto de no retorno. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Aparecía y se ponía duro. Ella lo tocaba un poco y estaba a punto de correrse.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, esperando que el hecho de no verla pudiera ralentizar el asunto.

Salvo que le estaba chupando el glande y sintió la sacudida brusca de sus caderas ante la repentina caricia.

—Mierda.

Ella retrocedió, la polla saliendo de su boca con un sonido húmedo.

—¡Shh, Edward!

—Lo siento —murmuró, todavía con los ojos cerrados—. Chúpame, nena.

—¡Estaba! ¡Estoy! —Bajó los dedos lentamente por su longitud, presionando contra el escroto. Las manos de él se apretaron en su pelo y le bajó la cabeza hasta que ella no pudo hacer nada excepto tomarlo de nuevo en su boca.

Maldito hombre, la estaba controlando otra vez, pensó mientras él se empujaba aún más en su garganta. Notando que empezaba a asfixiarse, apretó las manos en la parte superior de los muslos de Edward y sintió que sus uñas se clavaban en la piel del hombre. Inmediatamente aflojó y maldijo.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Tenía arcadas! ¡No lo hagas otra vez!

—Oh —cedió mientras se sentaba de nuevo—. Lo siento. Estoy un poco ansioso.

—¿A sí? Simplemente ponte cómodo y disfruta, Edward. Sé qué hacer, no te preocupes.

—Ya lo sé. Ya me has hecho una mamada antes, nena.

—¿Entonces qué mierda de problema tienes?

Esta vez bajó la mirada hacia ella y suspiró.

—Ningún problema.

Ella le sonrió.

—Bien.

Asegurándose de no ponerle las manos en la cabeza, cerró los ojos otra vez y sintió que su cuerpo se empezaba a tensar. La boca lo recorría por completo, los dedos dibujando patrones sobre sus pelotas. Luego ella cambió de posición y de repente le estaba chupando el glande, la mano derecha apretada alrededor de su base. Joder, sabía lo que se hacía, eso seguro.

De hecho esta mujer era el sexo personificado. Vale, se había tirado a unas cuantas mujeres desde la última vez que había estado con ella en aquel funesto encuentro en el supermercado. Pero nunca había sido tan bueno como cuando estaba con ella. Esta mujer sabía qué hacer para ponerlo en un estado donde nada más importaba excepto empujar dentro de ella y correrse. Con fuerza.

Deseaba penetrarla hasta que gritara su nombre, igual que la última vez. Pero no aquí. Después, se prometió. Un día, se la llevaría a su casa y la dejaría jugar con su alijo de juguetes. El pensamiento lo estimuló y antes de enterarse se estaba corriendo con fuertes chorros dentro de su boca.

***\0/***

—Mi turno.

Bella parpadeó cuando la agarró por los brazos y la tiró hacia arriba. La sentó en el asiento de al lado e inmediatamente se arrodilló en el suelo enmoquetado.

—¿Edward?

—Intenta permanecer callada, nena. —Le sonrió con satisfacción mientras repetía sus palabras.

—Muy divertido —farfulló ella, abriendo las piernas bajo la presión del torso masculino.

Rápidamente le subió la falda por encima de los muslos, un suave suspiro resonó entre ellos mientras espiaba los pliegues mojados.

—Precioso —dijo mientras trazaba su hendidura con un dedo ágil.

Sus caderas se estremecieron.

—Por favor.

—Voy a tomarme mi tiempo, nena. Mejor que te acostumbres.

¿Tomarse su tiempo? ¿Qué significaba eso? Ella necesitaba algo ahora, ¡mierda! Pero no podía gritarle que se apresurara porque estaban en una sala de cine y había más gente unas pocas filas más abajo. ¡Joder! Le pasó las uñas por el pelo pero él no captó la indirecta y se inclinó. No, en cambio él parecía extrañamente concentrado en mirarla. ¡Arggg!

Sintiéndose muy relajado después de haberse corrido tan fuerte, Edward tenía ganas de devolverle el favor. En realidad quería sentirla correrse por todo él, en su lengua, sus dedos… su polla. Lamiéndose los labios, observó mientras sus dedos la abrían. El clítoris ya latía, casi como si estuviera haciéndole señas para que bajara y jugara con él.

Lo alcanzó y lo tocó con la yema de un dedo.

El siseo femenino y el arqueo de espalda le dijo a todas luces sin palabras que debería seguir. O más bien, hacer algo más.

—Entendido, nena —susurró mientras la rozaba una vez. Dos. Tres veces. Siguiendo con suavidad pero con el toque concentrado donde era más placentero.

Cuando las caderas de ella empezaron a sacudirse con desenfreno, él se detuvo y centró sus menesteres hacia abajo. Dejó la punta del dedo entrar en ella y luego lo retiró. Estaba tan húmeda y cálida que sintió su polla despertar ante el pensamiento de empujar en su interior.

Con la voz justo por encima de un susurro, ella le agarró la mano libre y dijo:

—Lámeme.

Él alzó la mirada hacia los ojos hambrientos de la mujer, con los dedos agarrados bien fuerte en los suyos.

—¿Aquí? —Ella asintió—. ¿Ahora? —Los labios de ella se abrieron y él supo que iba a decir algo, seguramente en voz alta, así que la interrumpió, le apoyó las piernas sobre sus hombros y se inclinó hacia abajo.

—¡Por Dios! —Otro de sus sexys susurros fluyó por encima de su cabeza.

Pero ya había ido demasiado lejos, su aroma lo inundó. No había estado tan cerca desde esa tarde en su casa. Recordó como la había sacado del agua y sentado en el borde de la bañera para divertirse un poco con ella. Cómo había gritado cuando se corrió, cayendo al agua con un chapoteo. Había sido tan alucinante y lo quería de nuevo. Bueno, dejando aparte el grito por supuesto.

Mantuvo el dedo colocado en su entrada mientras presionaba la lengua plana contra sus pliegues. Ella apretó los muslos alrededor de su cuello pero logró no hacer ningún ruido.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, empezó a darle golpecitos en el clítoris con la punta de la lengua, empujando el dedo más profundo dentro de ella. Poco a poco, tiró de la correa del deseo femenino, acercándola más y más hacia un clímax brutal.

Cambió de posición para que la lengua empujara dentro de ella mientras trababa dos dedos alrededor de su clítoris y tironeaba. Bella se agitó contra él y sintió sus contracciones. Muy pronto, pensó Edward mientras ella le agarraba del pelo y tiraba.

Se estremeció por el dolor pero claro, él también la había lastimado antes. Decidiendo que se quejaría más tarde, se concentró en el placer femenino y la llevó a la culminación rápidamente. Ahora que había descubierto lo que más le gustaba, se soltaría y se divertiría un rato.

Un chillido abandonó la boca de la mujer, rápidamente interrumpido al cerrar los labios de golpe. Sin embargo, un gruñido sonó profundo en su garganta, clavándole las uñas en la cabeza.

Sacudió las caderas y él sintió su humedad cubriéndole la lengua. La lamió con gula y ella se corrió por segunda vez, sorprendiéndolo a él e incluso a ella.

Bella se desplomó en su asiento, sintiéndose decididamente exhausta. Por Dios, qué manera de pasar la tarde.

***\0/***

No fue capaz de moverse del asiento después de ese fatídico segundo orgasmo así que fue Edward quien le bajó la falda. Sentándose a su lado, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Vieron el final de la película en silencio, sin manos moviéndose por terreno peligroso, sin besos interrumpiendo el momento, como dos personas normales en el cine.

Excepto que Edward todavía podía saborearla en sus labios y ella no podía evitar recordar la manera en que lo había sentido mientras empujaba dentro de su boca.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, parpadearon ante el repentino brillo de luces que señalaba el final de la película. Se levantaron y se miraron el uno al otro, a todas luces preguntándose qué hacer ahora. Normalmente, pensó ella, era cuando él decía adiós y se daba media vuelta, dejándola con la mirada clavada a su espalda en retirada.

Excepto que esta vez no se movió.

—¿Vamos a otro sitio?

Ella asintió, comprendiendo la pregunta silenciosa. Tenían asuntos por concluir. Bella pudo sentirlo en las venas, la necesidad de tenerlo en su interior. Por todas partes. Lo deseaba y pronto, por favor.

—¿Dónde?

—¿A un club?

Ella asintió una vez más y lo siguió al exterior. Se había encargado de aparcar al lado de su coche así que no fue difícil seguir su SUV cuando salió del parking. Edward condujo hacia un club a las afueras de la ciudad, uno con mala reputación pero perfecto para su próxima aventura. Deslizándose fuera de su coche deportivo, Bella miró las siluetas de las mujeres desnudas parpadeando sobre las puertas del club. Strippers. Por supuesto. Sacudiendo la cabeza, no lo vio unirse a ella pero su cuerpo sintió su cercanía. La mano masculina reposó en la parte baja de su espalda, dirigiéndola hacia la entrada.

* * *

**El Cine... otro lugar que ya no mirare con los mismos ojos, primero el supermercado y ahora esto... Bueno chicas me voy al cine después no vemos ¡SI BELLA PUEDE ENCONTRAR A EDWARD TAN FACIMENTE PORQUE YO NO!  
**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Y RECUERDEN!**

**Reviews=Vanesitas contentas=Actualización**

**Nos leemos**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	4. A la caza del desnudo

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Hilman**

* * *

_**A la caza del desnudo**_

Los recibió la música estridente. Edward hizo gestos a una camarera para dos cócteles y mientras se sentaban frente al estrado ella se sintió mareada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¡No podía competir con esas… esas mujeres! Imperturbable, miró fijamente a la que giraba en el escenario, dando vueltas alrededor de un mástil como si de ello le dependiera la vida. ¡Joder! Era tan del tipo de Edward. Cuerpo ágil y largo cabello rubio. Vale sus pechos eran obviamente falsos, supuso, ya que permanecían inmóviles mientras la mujer bailaba. Pero aún así, la stripper anónima era muchísimo más guapa que ella, incluso en sus buenos tiempos.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y miró alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba la salida? Debería dejar que se divirtiera solo. Incluso podía pedir uno de esos "lap-dance" o algo más.

—¿Todo bien? —La voz de Edward revoloteó en su oído.

Ella se giró en su asiento para encararlo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No lo sé.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

No podía decirle que estaba asustada de que se fuera con una de esas mujeres. ¡Se suponía que ella tenía el control! Pero normalmente estaban solos y no tenía competencia. Si él deseaba a alguien, ella estaba allí. Pero esto, esto era diferente.

—Debería irme.

—No —contestó, poniéndole el brazo alrededor del cuello y acercándola hacia él—. No hasta que te diga que puedes.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Te deseo —le trazó los labios con los ojos—. Y vamos a follar.

Vaaaale.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí. Conseguiremos una habitación privada.

Por lo visto ya había pensado en esto.

—¿Lo haces a menudo?

—¿Venir aquí? Sí. ¿Por qué?

Mierda, ¡no tenía necesidad de saberlo!

—¿Para tener sexo con cualquiera de ellas? —No pudo evitar el preguntar, señalando hacia las strippers que estaban ahora en el escenario.

—Sí. ¿Celosa?

¡SÍ! Deseó gritar pero se lo pensó en vez de decirlo en voz alta. En cambio se encogió de hombros y esperó mantener su cara de póquer.

—¿Con cuál?

Señaló a una de delante, la que ella pensaba que era su tipo.

—Esa. Se llama Tanya.

Sí, cómo no.

—¿Y?

—No está mal. Los pechos son falsos pero las he tenido peores.

—¡Ah!

—No está tan buena como te piensas.

—¿En serio? —Mierda, ¿por qué tuvo que preguntarlo? ¡Se suponía que tenía algo de orgullo!

—Sí. —Él se inclinó rozándole los labios con los suyos—. Tú me tocas y me pongo duro. Eres como una obsesión, nena. Parece que no puedo parar de desearte.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras le ponía las manos en el cuello. Tomó su boca con un profundo beso, dejándole asumir el control después de un rato. Ignoraron a todos los demás en el club y se concentraron en sentirse el uno al otro.

Edward rompió el beso y retrocedió.

—¿Te estás poniendo?

—¿Sinceramente?

Él asintió.

—No. Esto no me hace nada —ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las mujeres que todavía giraban. Mierda, ¿es que no se tomaban un respiro? ¿Eso era bueno para sus espaldas? ¡Ya tenían que acarrear el peso de sus pechos!

—¿Nada?

—No.

—Bueno, maldición —dijo él claramente perplejo—. Pensé que te gustaría.

—Seguramente me gustaría si nos trasladáramos a una habitación privada y nos divirtiéramos juntos. —Sin tener que mirar a esas mujeres. Sin Edward observándolas y comparando.

—¿Y ya está?

—Casi. Soy facilona.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—No jodas.

Ella hizo una mueca, pillando lo que había dicho. ¡Por supuesto que era facilona! Él pedía, o a veces ni siquiera eso y ella se abría de piernas para él. ¡Incluso le daba la bienvenida!

—Mierda. Vale ¿entonces podemos trasladarnos?

—Nos trasladamos, nena.

Él todavía estaba riendo mientras hablaba con el dueño del club, una camarera ligera de ropa les mostró el camino escaleras arriba. De hecho era una cámara a prueba de sonido, completada con un privado de piel falsa y luces oscurecidas.

—Qué bonita —dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Servirá. Bueno, desnúdate.

Ella se apartó bruscamente ante su orden.

—¿Perdona?

—No te he visto desnuda en años, nena. ¡Desnúdate!

—¿Por qué? —No, no, no, ella estaba temblando por dentro. Acababa de ver a esas mujeres desnudas abajo. ¡No la necesitaba a ella también!

—No me hagas enfadar. —Sus ojos centellearon.

—No tengo que estar desnuda para follar —intentó ella valientemente pero él ya le estaba agarrando el dobladillo del top.

—Desnúdate o lo haré yo por ti. —Su voz había bajado pero la intención era clara.

—¿Tú también vas a desnudarte?

—¡Maldición! —gruñó dos segundos antes de tirar de su top hacia arriba y oscurecerle la visión. Él tiró y tiró un poco más pero lo tenía atascado alrededor de la cabeza.

Ella podía oír que empezaba a estar realmente enfadado, preguntándose si él iba a arrancárselo. Afortunadamente no llegó a hacerlo ya que al final logró sacarlo. Lo lanzó con ganas hacia el otro extremo de la habitación antes de agarrarle la falda y bajársela. Ella aulló cuando Edward se arrodilló a sus pies y la obligó a quitársela, apartando la falda de una patada bien lejos.

—¿Edward?

Entonces él levantó la vista, los ojos haciendo un lento y deliberado tour por su cuerpo.

Al menos allí las luces eran bajas, pensó ella mientras él la miraba un poco más. Solo llevaba el sujetador pero no parecía que tuviera mucha prisa en quitárselo.

—Esto me gusta más —dijo él por fin con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No estoy de acuerdo —contestó ella de inmediato, observando cómo su sonrisa de suficiencia se borraba.

—¿Qué mierda significa eso?

—Sería mejor si tú también estuvieras desnudo.

Levantó una ceja, se levantó y se repantigó contra la pared.

—Entonces hazlo.

—¿En serio?

—Si me quieres sin ropa, quítamela.

—¡Bien! —Las tripas se le apretujaron. ¿Podía desnudarlo? ¡Guau! ¡Bingo! Fue corriendo hacia él y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa—. ¿Puedo tocarte donde quiera? —susurró ella mientras el pecho de él aparecía frente a sus ojos—. ¿Puedo?

Él se rió entre dientes, aparentemente divertido por su reacción.

—Supongo. Siempre que me guste.

—Oh, te gustará —contestó fervientemente, rozando con las yemas la piel que iba dejando al descubierto.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó ahuecándole la cintura con las manos.

—Quiero lamerte el pecho, luego voy a arrodillarme y reseguir tus tatuajes con la punta de la lengua. Sabes, siempre deseé hacerlo.

—¿Ah sí? —gruñó él, deslizando las manos hacia arriba por sus costados hasta que rozaron la parte inferior de los pechos—. ¿Qué más?

Le quitó la camisa de los hombros y la observó caer al suelo. Posando las manos en el torso masculino, las bajó lentamente hasta que llegaron al cinturón.

—Yo… —sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a perder el control—. Yo te quiero sentir dentro de mí.

Él se inclinó y le susurró entre los labios abiertos.

—Lo sé.

La besó otra vez, pero esta vez también tenía las manos ocupadas. Abriéndole el sujetador, se lo pasó por los brazos hasta que se reunió con la camisa a sus pies. Ella los apartó de una patada mientras le abría los pantalones y se los bajaba. Edward gruñó en lo más profundo de su garganta cuando sintió las manos de ella sobre su erección, empujándola hasta que la espalda de ella golpeó la pared. No dejaron de besarse, la tensión aumentó en el aire que los rodeaba.

—No, no, no. —La respiración salió en cortos jadeos mientras le empujaba por los hombros—. ¡Es mi turno! ¡Quiero lamerte! —Los ojos de Edward se habían oscurecido y cuando la miró fijamente ella se preguntó si iba a dejarle hacer lo que quería—. Por favor, Edward. Quiero ver tus tatuajes de cerca.

—Mierda —se apartó de ella y se dejó caer contra la pared a su lado.

Ella aprovechó la oportunidad ofrecida y se deslizó de rodillas frente a él. Allí, sonrió con satisfacción mientras descubría las marcas en sus caderas. Dos hermosos caracteres chinos en tinta la contemplaban. Había fantaseado con ellos durante años, desde que leyó en un artículo sobre que él se había hecho nuevos tatuajes. Nadie había sido capaz de sacarles una foto pero había visto las historias de las fans sobre sus noches con él y todas confirmaban su existencia y lo sexys que eran. Y ahora era su turno… Lamiéndose los labios, se inclinó siguió el primero con la punta de la lengua.

Se tomó su tiempo y laboriosamente trazó cada línea de la manera que debió ser hecha. De izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo, copió los caracteres con la lengua.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Escribiendo! —Alzando la mirada le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Sabes chino?

Ella asintió, captando su mirada de incredulidad.

—No soy una cabeza hueca, Edward. Tal vez me guste el fútbol pero eso no significa que sea estúpida. —Volvió a su tarea y lo hizo otra vez.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia la cabeza inclinada y reflexionó sobre lo que le acaba de decir. ¿Sabía chino? En serio que tenía que saber más sobre ella. A lo que se dedicaba sería un buen comienzo. Pensándolo mejor, debería empezar por recordar su nombre. No podía seguir llamándola nena todo el rato. Lo había visto en los papeles que cubrían su escritorio así que lo había sabido en ese momento. ¿Qué diablos era eso otra vez?

Ella le daba golpecitos con la lengua sobre las pelotas, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos errantes.

Siseó por encima de ella y muy pronto sus dedos estuvieron apretados en su pelo. Ella sonrió ante el gesto de anticipación, preguntándose en el fondo de su mente lo despeinada que se vería ahora mismo. Bueno, después de que esto se acabara, encontraría un espejo antes de volver a verse frente a las strippers.

—Nena, ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto? Preferiría follar —preguntó Edward en voz baja.

Presionando un suave beso en la punta de su polla, ella retrocedió y miró hacia arriba.

—Estoy segura. Puedes hacer lo que quieras después de que acabe. ¿Por favor? —dijo batiendo las pestañas.

Él gruñó.

—¿Lo que quiera?

¡Tenía que concentrarse en eso!

—Sí. Mientras me guste.

—Oh, te gustará —su voz se alejaba mientras miraba el sofá detrás de ella. Su mente empezó a maquinar todas las posiciones en las que podría meterse en su cuerpo.

Ella se tomó su tiempo explorándole el suyo y cuando al final se detuvo, el líquido preseminal goteaba de su hendidura. Con la polla casi púrpura se inclinó contra la pared con las manos apretadas en puños a los costados.

—¿Has acabado?

—¡Sí! —Sonrió ella satisfecha mientras le recorría los pectorales.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Le dio la vuelta y la empujó por la espalda—. Agárrate a la mesa.

¿Otra vez? Pensó ella cuando él la inclinó con el culo al aire.

—De verdad que te gusta esta posición, ¿no?

—Sí. —Era un hombre de pocas palabras—. Te voy a follar hasta que grites mi nombre, nena. Pero primero...

Ella esperó pero nada más llegó.

—¿Pero primero qué?

—Primero, haré esto —añadió justo antes de abrirla.

Sus caderas se sacudieron pero se agarró mientras los dedos masculinos le acariciaban el sexo, entreteniéndose donde a ella le gustaba ser tocada. Parecía que él había aprendido lo que le gustaba, Bella sonrió, feliz ante el pensamiento.

—Adoro cómo sabes —le dijo después de una lamida centrada en su clítoris. Entró en ella con un largo dedo e inmediatamente lo dobló en el interior buscando su punto G.

—Ahhh síiiiii. —Le encantaba cuando la tocaba allí. Simplemente sabía qué hacer para sensibilizarlo y luego el sexo se volvía incluso más alucinante. Ojala todos los hombres del mundo supieran cómo hacerlo; la vida sería mucho mejor. Ella debería hacer un seminario de cómo encontrar el punto G de una mujer. Sería una manera perfecta de que el mundo fuera un lugar más pacífico.

—Te gusta esto ¿no, nena? —sonó con voz muy ronca detrás de ella.

El sonido vibró a través de ella justo cuando la yema del dedo presionó contra el punto. Lo frotó sensibilizándolo y ella empezó a mover con fuerza las caderas.

—¡Perfecto! —Se retiró, su dedo abandonándola justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno.

—¡Eh!

—No te preocupes, no he acabado contigo —sonó casi divertido—. ¿Y si hago esto? —Subió el dedo hasta que vagó entre las nalgas de su trasero.

Ella se retorció ante la caricia, sin estar segura de si le gustaba o no. Se sentía bien porque era pausado pero no estaba segura de si estaba preparada para probar esto. Especialmente no aquí, añadió en su fuero interno. Necesitaba lubricante. Necesitaba preparación. Necesitaba...

—Relájate nena, no voy a tomarte por el culo —le dijo y dejó que su dedo volviera hacia abajo—. Bueno, todavía no —añadió justo mientras presionaba contra su roseta.

—¡Edward!

—¿Qué acabo de decir?

—Pero…

—Simplemente me estoy asegurando de que estás preparada para mí.

Ella parpadeó, ¿metiéndoselo en el culo? ¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido!

—Mmm —gimió él, notando lo apretada que estaba. Arrastrando el dedo hacia abajo y girándolo alrededor del clítoris, reunió la humedad y volvió hacia arriba para meterlo en su agujero un poco más—. Voy a guardar esto para otra ocasión pero la simple idea está casi a punto de hacer que me corra.

Guau, ella apretó las manos alrededor de la mesa de piel falsa. ¿En serio? Tal vez entonces debería reconsiderarlo.

—De acuerdo nena, hora de follar. ¿Estás bien agarrada?

La trajeron tan de golpe al presente que se olvidó que debía contestar. Pero considerando que él ni se molestó en esperar su respuesta, no importaba. Simplemente la agarró por las caderas, la acercó y empezó a empujar su polla dentro.

Y entonces, se detuvo.

—¡Edward! —gritó ella, haciéndolo reír.

—La paciencia no es lo tuyo, ¿no?

Mierda, tenía que parar de jugar con ella. ¡Necesitaba algo ahora mismo! Su punto G rogaba por ser tocado y la espalda la estaba matando por estar en esta posición. Otra vez. Ella decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, por así decirlo. Con un poderoso empujón balanceó las caderas hacia atrás y aulló cuando su polla se deslizó en sus profundidades. La punta le rozó la cérvix, sus pelotas golpearon contra su culo pero no le pudo importar menos porque con un rugido él empezó a empujar.

—Mierda, ¡eso fue sexy! —sonó complacido, gracias a Dios.

Cambió el ángulo, así su glande golpeaba en su punto G cada vez que empujaba dentro de ella. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba desde la cintura hasta que ahuecaron cada uno de sus pechos, pellizcándole los pezones a la vez que empujaba. Era tan alucinante que cerró los ojos y se agarró bien fuerte para el viaje. Ya no podía pensar, solo podía sentir y Dios… era tan bueno.

Ella se corrió por primera vez segundos después, sus paredes se apretaron rodeándolo. Él gruñó pero siguió empujando. Sintiendo dolor, ella logró no desplomarse contra la mesa y empujó hacia atrás. No le quedaba energía, se dio cuenta mientras él la penetraba tan duro que la mesa avanzaba lentamente. Chocó en la falsa pared de cristal haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza. Bella miró fijamente el club bajo sus pies y aulló cuando se dio cuenta que otra mujer daba vueltas alrededor del palo. Edward miraba fijamente a la stripper mientras la estaba follando, ¡estaba segura! Ese era el porqué había elegido esa posición. ¡Arggggg!

—¡Para! —gritó ella, sobresaltándolo tanto que salió de golpe.

—¿Qué mierda pasa? ¡No me he corrido!

—Lo sé —contestó mientras se ponía derecha y se giraba—. Solo quiero intercambiar posiciones.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. —Miró alrededor sin estar segura de qué hacer. Tenía que encontrar algo ¡rápido!

Aunque Edward, siendo Edward, se hizo cargo del asunto y la hizo caer sobre el asiento detrás de ella. Aterrizó con una sacudida, sus pechos se movieron a lo loco. Abriendo bien abiertos los muslos, observó como él se posicionaba sobre ella, con la boca rozándole el pezón en un rápido mordisco antes de encontrarse con la suya.

—¡Eh! —dijo ella cuando él rompió el beso.

—Eh. Necesito follar. Ahora —apenas pronunció las palabras antes de empujar en su interior.

Ella tiró las piernas hacia arriba hasta que estuvieron cerca de los brazos de Edward y le agarró el culo con ambas manos. Inclinando la pelvis hacia la de él, gimió en voz alta cuando le golpeó el clítoris en un golpe descendente. Ohh, estupendo. Bella le clavó las uñas en el culo y oyó su gruñido de respuesta en algún lugar sobre ella.

—Quiero correrme otra vez —susurró ella.

—Yo me conformaría con uno —contestó él, haciéndola reír— ¡Para de reír! ¡Esto no es divertido!

—Sí, sí que lo es.

Ella arqueó la espalda, adorando la fricción proveniente de su hueso púbico. Mmm, iba a tener otro orgasmo. Aunque esta vez, sabía que él no estaba… no podía, ver a las strippers de abajo.

—Córrete para mí, Edward.

Edward se tensó cuando sintió que ella apretaba sus paredes alrededor de su machacante longitud. La maldita mujer iba a hacerle perder el control. Se impulsó en sus manos hasta que estuvo encima de ella y detuvo el movimiento.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Qué...?

No le dio tiempo a protestar. Le encontró el clítoris con el pulgar y empezó a frotarlo lentamente, llevando el mismo ritmo con la polla.

—¡Diosssss! —su gemido sonó fuerte, haciéndole sonreír de triunfo.

¿Era bueno o no? Se observó entrar en ella, los pliegues húmedos e invitadores. Sintiendo sus paredes apretarse de nuevo, gruñó y se rindió. Sin apenas una pausa, se encontró embistiendo dentro de ella, su liberación era inminente.

Bella gritó, cerrando los ojos mientras el calor se arremolinaba en ella.

Él se quedo inmóvil justo antes de explotar dentro de ella, un rugido abandonando su boca abierta. Se corrió durante tanto rato que apenas logró sacar su cuerpo de encima antes de acostarse allí, agotado.

***\0/***

—Fue alucinante —dijo ella minutos después. La música fuerte del club le empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza y Edward encima de ella pesaba mucho, pero no le podía importar menos. Acababan de tener un sexo alucinante y empezaba a darse cuenta de lo muy adictivo que él se estaba volviendo.

Ella nunca pensó que podía convertirse en esta mujer, la que no se detenía ante nada para conseguir lo que quería. Pero había fantaseado con él durante años y ahora estaba aquí, en sus brazos, con la polla de él todavía en su interior. Su semen, lentamente, goteaba sobre la piel falsa, mezclada con sus fluidos. Dios ¿no era la vida perfecta?

¿Quién habría dicho que embestir su coche con el de él traería esta clase de consecuencias?

—Me tengo que ir —finalmente él levantó la vista antes de impulsarse sobre las manos y deslizarse fuera de ella.

—Lo sé —asintió ella, consciente de que había estado esperando su rutina habitual de despedida. Estaba empezando a conocerlo bien.

—Gracias, nena —sonrió mientras recogía sus ropas y empezaba a vestirse.

Ella estiró sus extremidades y suspiró.

—El placer es mío —con una sonrisa se levantó y fue a recoger su ropa—. Supongo que debería ir al cine más a menudo.

Él se rió entre dientes y le dio una palmada en el trasero cuando pasó a su lado.

—En marcha, tengo que volver a casa.

—Yo también —contestó mientras se inclinaba y se deslizaba la falda por las piernas. Se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta que todavía estaba goteando pero esta vez ni siquiera llevaba bragas para contener el flujo—. Maldición. —Necesitaba el bolso y las toallitas que ahora llevaba a todas partes pero se lo había dejado en el coche—. Tengo que lavarme.

Edward asintió antes de abrir la puerta y señalar hacia el final del pasillo.

—Allí hay un baño.

—Vale, gracias. —Se pasó las manos sobre el top y pasó los brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta. Dando un golpecito en el bolsillo interior, se aseguró que todavía tenía las llaves del coche antes de cruzar la habitación y detenerse frente a él.

—Supongo que ya te habrás ido cuando salga así que… gracias, me encantó. —Con una sonrisa apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de él y se puso de puntillas para un beso rápido.

Dejó que lo besará y la observó marcharse de la habitación segundos después, preguntándose si la iba a ver de nuevo. Luego recordó lo que acababan de hacer y se encogió de hombros, por supuesto que la vería. Ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. La perfecta compañera de folleteo. Sin ataduras, sólo sexo ardiente.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, bajó las escaleras a grandes zancadas y saludó a la stripper que bailaba en el escenario antes de salir. No parecía que fuera a volver pronto. Ya no necesitaba salsa extra. Ya no.

* * *

**Creo que Edward se convirtió en Bells-adicto ¡Ja! Y el que la acusaba a ella de ser insaciable XD **

**Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Y RECUERDEN!**

**Reviews=Vanesitas contentas=Actualización**

**Nos leemos**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	5. Hogar

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Hilman**

* * *

_**Hogar**_

_Bella: _

_Aquí va mi dirección: 3261 Shady Dr. _

_Te estaré esperando esta noche a las nueve en punto. Trae puesto algo sexy._

_Edward. _

Bella releyó la nota que había encontrado adherida a la puerta de entrada y comenzó a reírse tontamente. ¡Él le había dado su dirección! La estaba invitando a su casa. ¡Resultó!

Echó un vistazo a su reloj y se quedó boquiabierta cuando advirtió que ya eran más de las siete. Entró bailando a la casa y corrió a su dormitorio. ¡Tenía que encontrar algo apropiado para ponerse y pronto!

Oh Dios, tenía que ducharse, depilarse y ponerse crema en el cuerpo, maquillarse y decidir que hacer con su pelo, vestirse, conducir hasta la casa de Edward y sobre todo, no llegar tarde.

Aunque… se paró repentinamente en medio de su vestidor. Tal vez llegar tarde sería algo bueno. Después de todo, él estaría enojado y a ella le encantaba enfadado. Precisamente agregaba una pizca de algo a sus relaciones sexuales.

Ok, entonces se retrasaría. Considerando todas las cosas que tenía que hacer en menos de dos horas, eso no debería ser demasiado difícil de conseguir.

***\0/***

—Llegas tarde —fue la primer cosa que le dijo cuando ella puso un pie en el porche y la puerta se abrió.

Bella sonrió abiertamente, habiendo esperado exactamente esas mismas palabras.

—Lo sé pero sólo hace dos horas que vi tu mensaje.

—¿Y te llevó dos horas llegar hasta aquí?

Ella hizo gestos señalando su vestido.

—Tuve que prepararme, así que sí.

Él refunfuñó pero la dejó entrar. Ella pasó por delante de él, su abrigo rozó las piernas masculinas cuando se dio la vuelta y le preguntó:

—¿No tengo un beso de bienvenida?

Los ojos de Edward brillaron.

—Lo tendrías si no hubieras llegado tarde. Ahora no tengo más alternativa que castigarte.

Ella dio un paso atrás.

—Edward, a mí lo del BDSM* no me va.

—Seguramente un poco de sumisión no te causará daño. —La agarró de los hombros y tiró con fuerza de su abrigo. Este se deslizó y se amontonó a sus pies vestidos con tacones altos.

—¿Te gusta? —Ella no pudo evitar preguntar, disfrutando su silencio conmocionado.

—Diablos sí —él se lamió los labios mientras seguía el recorrido de sus curvas con los ojos. Bella llevaba puesto un corsé marrón, sus pechos rebasaban de las copas de encaje. Su mirada voló hacia abajo para captar la tanga diminuta del mismo color que apenas escondía su mata de vello. Luego allí estaban las medias sujetas con liguero. El contraste de su piel clara con la seda negra era tan intenso que él sintió una necesidad urgente de ponerse de rodillas y besarle los muslos. No, no, no. ¡Tenía que mantener el control! Respirando profundamente, se volvió hacia ella y la coló aún más en la casa, con la intención de llevarla hacia donde la diversión comenzaba—. Pero todavía voy a disciplinarte.

—Aguafiestas —murmuró ella en voz baja.

—Te he oído.

—No me importa —canturreó, consciente de su casi desnudez y aún así sin importarle verdaderamente. Sus pliegues estaban ya empapados, gracias a las fantasías que habían pasado por su mente durante el corto trayecto en coche. Bella se preguntó lo que él había planeado, si iba a cocinar para ella o si esto sólo era para tener sexo. Sin embargo, él no tenía necesidad de invitarla a su casa para tener sexo. Considerando su historia pasada, realmente lo habría hecho en cualquier lugar. Así que esto tenía que significar algo, ¿verdad?

Entró a trompicones en una habitación y se paró en seco.

—¿Qué diablos?

—¡Sorpresa! —La voz de Edward revoloteó en su oído cuando le rozó un beso sobre su hombro.

—Wow —fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir. Este era obviamente el dormitorio principal. Era enorme estaba decorado en varios tonos de marrón y blanco. El efecto era muy masculino y hacía juego con él, especialmente la cama con columnas gigantesca que surgía amenazante en medio de la habitación.

Bella divisó las corbatas rojas atadas a los cuatro postes de las esquinas y tragó saliva. Ah, mierda, sabía lo que él iba a hacer y aunque su cuerpo se había calentado, ella no estaba muy segura de darle tanto control. Él no tenía una gran tendencia a obedecer sus órdenes después de todo y si se dejaba llevar, ella no tendría más remedio que hacer lo que le exigía.

Pero éste era Edward y él era su fantasía, su cuerpo se rebeló, claramente queriendo asumir el control y tener algo de diversión. Ya.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la giró para que quedara frente a él.

—¿Confías en mí?

Ella abrió la boca, luego la volvió a cerrar de golpe. No sabía que contestar, maldita sea.

—Yo… no lo sé.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron, mostrando a las claras lo poco que le había agradado su respuesta.

—¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho?

—Esa no es la cuestión Edward —ella se abrazó, de repente sintiendo aprensión—. ¿Pero que ocurriría si tú haces algo que no me gusta y no puedo decir no? ¿Qué ocurriría si…

Él la cortó.

—Voy a escuchar.

—¿De veras? —Lo miró a los ojos y rebuscó en su cara por un segundo o dos—. Porque generalmente no eres muy bueno escuchando.

Él frunció el ceño, luego suspiró.

—Tienes razón, supongo. Pero he estado planeando esto durante días y créeme cuando te digo que te va a encantar. Me aseguraré de que disfrutes cada minuto de ello. Confía en mí, Bella.

Su voz la arrullaba, ella lo sabía y sin embargo fue incapaz de dejar de dar su consentimiento con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Está bien, entonces. Pero te detienes en el instante en que te diga que no.

Él se sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Prefieres tener una palabra segura?

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Realmente será para tanto?

Una risita pasó por sus labios.

—Podría. —Se inclinó y pasó rozando sus labios sobre los de ella—. Pero te habrás corrido tantas veces para entonces, que probablemente ni siquiera recordarás tu nombre. Y mucho menos una palabra segura.

Oh Dios, sus muslos se apretaron, y ella sintió que sus bragas se mojaban aún más. Gimiendo, le echó los brazos al cuello, aferrándose a él mientras la besaba hasta dejarla sin aliento.

***\0/***

Ella había estado en lo cierto. Podría haberse palmeado la espalda a sí misma, lo habría hecho. Salvo que estaba atada a la cama, tendida de espaldas, brazos y piernas en cruz y una venda en los ojos.

—¿Edward?

—Estoy aquí, cariño. No te preocupes.

Bella suspiró antes de obligarse a relajarse. Si había entendido lo que él dijo antes, estaba empeñado en complacerla. Y realmente, ¿quién era ella para decir que no?

—No me preocupo.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Nena, tus piernas están tan tensas que pronto van a partirse en dos.

Ella dijo de manera pomposa:

—Lo que sea.

—Relájate, no te voy a morder. Mucho.

—¡Eso no ayuda, Edward!

Eso sólo lo hizo reír aún más. Él se arrodilló a su lado y recorrió los bordes festoneados del corsé. En verdad iba bien con ella, pensaba Edward mientras sus dedos escarbaban bajo la tela rígida. Bella se removió inquieta bajo la caricia, pero se aguantó más o menos en silencio. Hasta que la yema del dedo medio golpeteó un pezón y ella se sacudió con fuerza.

—Tranquila, nena. Esto es sólo el comienzo.

—Ya lo sé, pero estoy demasiado caliente —gimió ella.

—¿Ya?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, aunque no podía verlo.

—Me estuve imaginando lo que iba a suceder durante el camino en coche y me puse un poco demasiado excitada.

—¿Qué pensaste que pasaría? —Sus dedos se cerraron sobre las copas y las bajó de un tirón. Sus pechos saltaron libres, empujados hacia arriba por la fuerza de la tela—. Adorable —dijo en voz baja mientras se inclinaba y besaba cada pezón por turno.

—Edward, yo…

Él la cortó:

—Entonces, ¿qué te imaginabas?

—¿Podemos hablar luego?

—No —replicó él—. Porque si no me lo cuentas ahora, voy a dejar de tocarte.

—¡Maldita sea! —ella maldijo pero sabía que era en vano—. Está bien entonces, estuve pensando en esa vez en mi casa cuando estábamos en la bañera y me chupabas y me preguntaba si habría un jacuzzi también y… —Su voz se desvaneció—. Y sabes, lo de siempre.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Creo que me debes al menos una caricia por eso.

Él sonrió.

—¿Estamos jugando un juego, entonces?

—¡No! —Pensó en eso—. Tal vez.

—¿Una respuesta, una caricia?

Bella se lamió los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Trato hecho!

Los dedos de Edward se cerraron alrededor de un pezón y lo apretó. Con fuerza. Las caderas femeninas se levantaron de la cama, pero las ataduras la mantuvieron en el lugar.

—¿Mejor? —Se burló Edward, una sonrisa de suficiencia jugaba sobre sus labios.

—Dios. —Bella respiró hondo—. Sí.

—Bien. Entonces te toca. ¿Qué más estabas imaginando?

—Yo… me preguntaba lo que tenías previsto para mí. Ahora te conozco, Edward. Sé que habrás planeado esto. Espero bastante más sorpresas durante el recorrido.

—¿Ah sí?

—¿No me digas que me equivoqué?

—No, creo que no. Tengo unas cuantas sorpresas en la manga.

Le pellizcó el otro pezón y ella comenzó a jadear cuando él lo soltó.

—¿Qué más?

—Edward, vamos, ¿podemos, por favor, comenzar a follar?

—No.

—¡Edward!

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera si digo por favor?

Él pareció pensarlo pero…

—Aún no. Sin embargo, ¿qué hay sobre un canje?

—¿Un canje? —¡Oh, diablos, otra de sus ideas!—. ¿Como qué?

—Como que te desato ahora y empezamos a tener alguna diversión en serio. Pero eso querrá decir que tendrás una deuda conmigo.

—¿Tendré una deuda contigo? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo chupártela o algo así?

—No, me la chuparás de todos modos, cariño. Quise decir algo más.

Oh-oh, Bella tenía un presentimiento de lo que podría ser.

—Edward, no es que me desagrade la idea pero nunca lo he hecho antes y tú estás muy, ¿cómo debería decirlo? ¿Bien… dotado? Por lo tanto sí, no estoy segura de que será una buena idea y…

—Me aseguraré de que estés preparada. —Él le quitó suavemente la venda de la cara para que pudiera mirarlo—. No haré nada hasta que me digas que estás lista, pero lo deseo. Quiero tomarte así, oírte lloriquear mi nombre. Quiero ser tu primero, Bella.

Simplemente no le podía decir que no.

***\0/***

—¿Por qué sigo atada?

—Porque me gustas así —respondió él, le dio un palmadita a su trasero con la mano derecha.

—Correcto —puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó boca abajo otra vez. Él la había movido hasta que yació sobre su estómago y se había encontrado realmente feliz de estar libre. Excepto que todo había durado dos segundos. Al menos, había renunciado la venda en los ojos esta vez. Eso sí, no podía ver más que el lado de la cama o la cabecera de todos modos.

—Tienes un culo tan adorable. Recuerdo haberlo pensado cuando estabas inclinada sobre tu coche ese primer día.

Bella parpadeó.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. Me encantan los traseros redondeados y el tuyo es perfecto.

Ella nunca había tenido un hombre que le dijera eso. Usualmente, no elogiaban su culo.

Pero se sintió bien, tenía que admitirlo. Se sintió aún mejor cuando sus manos subieron a la deriva por su espalda y la masajearon hasta quitar toda la tensión acumulada allí. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose masilla bajo las manos hábiles.

—Eres bueno para esto.

Edward se rió.

—Y esto es sólo el comienzo.

Remontó la columna de ella con exquisita lentitud. Le había quitado el corsé y el tanga, pero las medias hasta los muslos estaban allí para quedarse. Uno, la seda se sentía increíble bajo sus manos y dos, el contraste de colores estaba haciendo cosas en sus entrañas. Quería recorrer las costuras con cuidado hasta que Bella estuviera retorciéndose debajo de él, pidiéndole que tocara su sexo. Tenía grandes planes para ella, sonrió burlón cuando sus manos toquetearon la nuca de Bella y ella gimió.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella, siguiendo su columna con la punta de la lengua, su excitación pasó rozando contra el culo de Bella cuando él se movió por encima de ella. Sin embargo, Edward nunca detuvo su camino descendente, los dientes de repente pellizcándole la piel del cachete izquierdo. Ella chilló pero no pudo apartarse y él le hizo lo mismo al derecho. Luego les pasó la lengua a ambos y quitó el dolor pasajero.

—Mierda —maldijo ella contra la sábana de satén.

—¿Estás bien ahí arriba?

—Sí —gritó, si bien se sentía tensa otra vez.

—Mmm. —Edward se movió para poder mirarla a la cara—. No lo parece. De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa si hago esto entonces? —dejó que sus dedos bajaran sin rumbo entre sus nalgas y se ganó otro chillido. Un chillido que se convirtió en gemido cuando se detuvo en su entrada y deslizó el dedo índice dentro de ella—. ¿Mejor?

Ella asintió salvajemente con la cabeza y él luchó contra la necesidad de reírse. Había algo en Bella que lo hacía feliz. Sacudiendo la cabeza como para librarse de los pensamientos absurdos, se concentró en cambio en ella y en cómo darle placer. Porque mientras más mojada estuviera, más receptiva estaría también. A fin de cuentas, él la necesitaba dócil para lo que tenía en mente.

Bella podía sentir que él se movía detrás de ella, pero mientras más doblaba la cabeza, menos podía ver.

—No importa —suspiró, esperando que él tuviera algo bueno planeado.

Y lo tenía. Su boca rozó la parte superior de sus medias, la lengua jugó con las costuras. Ella se estremeció ante la caricia suave, tratando de olvidarse del panorama que él actualmente tenía.

—¿Usas este tipo de medias a menudo? —preguntó poco antes de mordisquearle la piel por encima de la media izquierda.

—¡Ohh! —Ella trataba de recordar su pregunta—. Sí, me hacen sentirme sexy.

—Mmm. Lo hacen —murmuró mientras se movía a la otra pierna y repetía todo desde el principio.

Al menos esta vez, ella esperaba su mordisco. Se afirmó y se dio cuenta de que al mismo tiempo estaba apretando sus paredes internas. Bien hecho, Bella, pensó ella cuando sintió el charco de humedad entre los mulos.

Él se echó a reír cuando detectó la humedad delatora goteando de sus pliegues.

—¿Excitada, nena?

—¡Es tu culpa!

—No me digas. —Edward estaba sonriendo cuando se inclinó y lamió hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Ella agarró las sábanas con ambas manos y se sujetó con fuerza.

***\0/***

Se estaba volviendo loca, no había vuelta de hoja. Él había agarrado antes una caja y le había mostrado los juguetes que iba a usar en ella. Literalmente. Bella acababa de bajar de su primer orgasmo, la sensación ya agotada pero no, Edward estaba levantado para seguir. Era normal por supuesto, él no había tenido ninguno todavía, pero a pesar de eso… él tenía los juguetes ¡Madre mía! ¡Juguetes! Bolas de geisha, vibradores, anillos, todas y cada una de las cosas existentes bajo el sol. Bella le había preguntado si había robado una tienda de venta de artículos sexuales, pero él no creyó que fuera gracioso.

—¡Ahh! —Ella se sacudió con fuerza ante la sensación de su dedo recubierto de lubricante contra su roseta—. ¿Ya?

—Vamos, nena, sabías lo que venía.

Ella suspiró, él tenía razón.

—Está bien, de acuerdo, haz lo que te dé la gana.

—Oh, no te preocupes, lo haré. —Se rió burlonamente mientras se frotaba lubricante alrededor del dedo. Presionó hasta que la punta del dedo se deslizó dentro, esparciendo lubricante por dentro también—. ¿Todo bien hasta aquí?

—Sí. No me dolió. Simplemente se sintió raro.

—¿Y ahora? —Él comenzó un movimiento de empujar con el dedo, sacarlo levemente, luego meterlo con fuerza de nuevo. Las caderas de Bella se levantaron pero ella no contestó, demasiado concentrada en la extraña sensación en su interior—. ¿Ricura?

Ella gimió cuando él sacó el dedo.

—¿Por qué te detienes?

—Pensé… ¿debería seguir entonces?

—Sí, lo puedo tomar.

Él se sonrió satisfecho.

—Bien, en ese caso voy a agregar una cosita extra.

Uh oh.

—¿Qué significa eso? —giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, pero a pesar de ello no podía ver nada. ¡Malditas idioteces de sumisión!

—Ya verás —respondió poco antes de dejar caer un beso en su nalga derecha.

Bella lo oyó revisar rápidamente su caja de regalos, luego un sonido vertiginoso comenzó antes de ser abruptamente cortado. Cerrando los ojos se preparó para lo que iba a venir a continuación. Tenía un buena idea de lo que sería pero no le diría que no. No en este momento. Sabía que él tenía razón. Necesitaba más preparación si alguna vez quería tomar su polla dentro de ella.

Por eso cuando él empujó el vibrador pequeño contra el borde, ella no respingó ni intentó apartarse. En cambio, agarró las sábanas con fuerza y se sujetó bien mientras él jugaba con ella, atormentándola con sondeos lentos, el lubricante que lo recubría poniéndolo todo resbaladizo. Finalmente la punta del juguete la penetró. No era enorme pero aún así era más grande que su dedo. Ella exhaló y empujó hacia atrás, sabiendo por sus lecturas diversas que era lo que se debía hacer.

—Eso es, cariño, cógelo todo —susurró Edward detrás de ella, pronunciando las palabras con voz lenta y ronca. Así lo hizo y cuando estaba dentro de ella por completo, él presionó un botón y el vibrador cobró vida. Bella chilló, haciéndolo reírse entre dientes mientras se inclinaba y presionaba su polla en la otra entrada—. ¿Lista?

—¡No!

Eso lo hizo reír pero no se detuvo. Entró en ella mucho más lento de lo normal, la estimulación doble ya era más de lo que podía tomar. Ella sintió sus paredes tensarse alrededor de él, sintió sus otras paredes hacer lo mismo alrededor del vibrador. ¡Oh Dios, nunca saldría de esto viva!

—Lo estás haciendo genial, Bella.

¿Se suponía que tenía que dar las gracias? pensó Bella desatinadamente cuando él comenzó a empujar dentro de ella.

Edward se afirmó en el colchón con su control resbalando. Podía sentir las vibraciones del juguete a través de la delgada membrana del cuerpo de Bella y simplemente el pensamiento de que pronto sería su turno lo hizo gruñir.

Aceleró los movimientos, follándola bruscamente y no obstante supo que ella lo tomaría. Porque ahora la conocía. Sabía lo que le gustaba.

—¿Cómo se siente?

Extraño, fue la primera cosa que le vino a la mente, pero ella sabiamente se la guardó para sí.

—Bien—dijo finalmente, la respiración le salía en jadeos cortos.

Ella se contrajo espasmódicamente alrededor del juguete y de su polla al mismo tiempo, toda la parte baja del cuerpo de Bella se tensó en respuesta. Esto era increíble, muy diferente a lo que alguna vez había sentido antes.

—¡Edward!

—Córrete para mí, Bella. Estoy casi allí. Córrete, venga —rugió él y ella le obedeció. Dos segundos más tarde Bella se sacudía con fuerza, tensándose su cuerpo mientras gritaba y gritaba. Una letanía insana de palabrotas le contestó antes de que él se derramara.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que Bella pudiera abrir los ojos o incluso mover la cabeza. Los temblores secundarios recorrieron su cuerpo, incluso ocasionando otro mini orgasmo, hasta de que finalmente a Edward se le ocurrió apagar el juguete.

***\0/***

Una toalla húmeda se deslizó entre sus muslos y ella suspiró de alivio con la fría sensación.

—Eso se siente bien, gracias.

Edward gruñó algo en respuesta, al parecer demasiado concentrado en la limpieza de ella para tener una conversación.

El estómago de Bella rugió en el silencio, haciéndola soltar una risita.

—Uy.

—¿Te gustaría comer algo?

—Eso sería genial —dijo ella mientras giraba la cabeza hacia la derecha—. ¿Me podrías desatar?

—No sé. Creo que me gustas así.

—Ya lo sé pero necesito comer y beber algo antes de que hagamos cualquier otra cosa.

—Antes de que sea mi turno, quieres decir.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí.

—Está bien, espera. —Apareció a su lado y rápidamente desató su atadura derecha. Elevándose por encima de ella hizo lo mismo con la izquierda y se movió para que Bella pudiera empujarse con las manos. Sólo para darse cuenta de que sus piernas todavía estaban atadas.

—¿Edward?

—Ya lo tengo.

Finalmente estaba libre. Dando la vuelta, Bella se movió hasta que estuvo hecha una pelota, con sus músculos quejándose todo el tiempo.

—¿Estás bien? —Ella levantó la vista para encontrar a Edward de pie al otro lado de la habitación. Lo observó mientras él limpiaba el juguete, lo guardaba y luego cerraba la caja con un golpe certero—. ¿Bella?

—Oh sí, estoy bien. Así que, ¿y la comida?

Él sonrió abiertamente ante su pregunta.

—Tengo algunas cosas preparadas en el salón. Vamos.

Ella se miró.

—¿Tienes una bata que pudiera usar?

—Sí pero no quiero que te cubras.

—¡Edward, vamos, no es higiénico comer desnuda! —Esa era una buena excusa, ¿no?

—No estás desnuda. —Él le señaló las medias.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Por qué no me pongo el corsé y…

—No, te quedarás como estás ahora.

—Genial —masculló en voz baja mientras él le indicaba que lo siguiera afuera de la habitación. Bella podría haber peleado por esto y probablemente ganado también, pero estaba muy segura de que él tenía algo más planeado también. Tenía un brillo diabólico en los ojos, una señal que ella estaba empezando conocer muy bien.

***\0/***

Resultó que Bella había estado en lo correcto. Ni siquiera fue una sorpresa cuando, después de que ella hubiera terminado su plato de deliciosos canapés y bebido un vaso de vino, él los había apartado y dejado caer en una mesa cercana.

Se puso de pie y ella lo vio acercarse estando todavía sentada en el sofá de baja altura.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿mi turno para darte placer?

Él sonrió burlón.

—¿Fue tan fácil de adivinar?

Bella señaló su pene erecto y la forma en que estaba parado por encima de ella.

—Bastante.

—Bien entonces. Diviértete pero no hagas que me corra.

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —lo saludó, haciéndolo gruñir.

Bella se estaba riendo cuando las manos de Edward cayeron sobre sus hombros y apretaron.

—En realidad, cariño, tengo otra idea. Ponte de lado. —La movió hacia la izquierda, así estaba medio recostada contra el asiento, las piernas colgando detrás de ella—. Abre la boca.

Ella lo hizo, respingando cuando su espalda gritó por la postura incómoda.

—Edward, ¿estás seguro…

Su polla reemplazó las palabras. Se empujó dentro de ella.

—Voy a follar tu boca. Si resulta demasiado, pellízcame, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Qué? ¿Pellizcarlo? Levantó la mirada parpadeante pero él ya se estaba moviendo. Bella observó los muslos masculinos tensarse cuando retrocedió, luego empujó entre sus labios. A ella no le gustaba hacer esto, nunca le había gustado para el caso, pero esperaba que no fuese tan malo esta vez. Él no quería correrse después de todo, así que ella no se ahogaría ni nada. Y lo podría pellizcar si resultaba demasiado. ¿No?

Edward maldijo cuando sintió los dientes raspar los lados de su polla. ¡Ella sabía cuánto le gustaba eso, maldita sea! Bajó la mirada al cuerpo tendido de Bella, a los pliegues húmedos y abiertos esperando por él. Al pequeño tesoro que él había tocado antes con su dedo, el que no podía esperar para explorar. Quería ser su primero. El deseo lo comía, haciéndolo preguntarse la razón detrás de ello.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo detenidamente, Bella le lamió la abertura cuando él se adentró en ella con un movimiento inclinado y maldijo.

—¡Mierda!

Ella soltó una risita, los ecos apretándole la garganta.

El momento había llegado, ella iba a volverlo loco. Él no quería correrse dentro de su boca de tan bueno como se sentía. Sólo la quería lista para él, para poder llevarla de regreso a la habitación y tener algo de diversión en serio. Edward se obligó a salir de ella.

Bella abrió los ojos.

—¿Por qué te detuviste?

—Porque es tiempo de la siguiente ronda —le respondió, agarrándola de los brazos y levantándola de un tirón—. Vamos a regresar a mi cuarto.

Ella salió torpemente del sofá, sin haber recuperado aún sus músculos, pero Edward ya se alejaba caminando y con toda seguridad no se veía paciente.

—¿Edward? ¡Edward, espera!

—Date prisa —le gritó por encima del hombro.

—¿Vas atarme de nuevo? —preguntó tan pronto como entró en el dormitorio. Bella cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dio unos pocos pasos hacia adelante.

Él se dio la vuelta, su cara era una máscara endurecida.

—¿Es necesario?

—Uh. —Ella se lamió los labios—. No, no lo creo.

—Bien entonces, sobre la cama. A cuatro patas, culo al aire.

—Bien. —Bella se puso en posición y se preguntaba si él la tomaría así o si la prepararía un poco más primero. No estaba mojada, no en este momento de todos modos.

—Abre más las piernas.

Ella lo hizo, respingando cuando sus muslos se quejaron.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí —replicó él mientras recorría los pliegues con los ojos. Ella no estaba excitada como solía estar. Maldita sea—. Necesito prepararte un poco más, cariño.

—Yo… gracias —contestó ella, dándose la vuelta para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo. Él había atravesado la habitación y abierto la caja de nuevo. Bella observaba mientras él rebuscaba en su interior, recogiendo un juguete, luego guardándolo de nuevo. A continuación otro. Y un tercero. Él lo probó, recorriéndolo con los dedos para obtener una apreciación mejor y ella juró que se puso más mojada sólo de mirar. ¡Ahí lo tienes, problema solucionado!— Edward…

—Esto debería ayudar. —Volvió deprisa a ella y le mostró el hallazgo.

—Uh… —Bella tragó saliva.

—Pondré estas dentro de ti y ellas chocarán contra tus paredes. Te van a gustar las sensaciones, confía en mí.

—Estás empezando a asustarme, Edward.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tienes todos esos juguetes y sabes cómo usarlos. Es… extraño.

—¿Eso significa que no quieres que los use? —Su voz se había vuelto bastante más dura.

—No, no, estoy segura que se sentirán bien, no es eso.

—Bien. Ahora regresa a la posición.

Ella suspiró y levantó las caderas.

¿Este hombre se equivocaba alguna vez? Pensaba Bella mientras sentía el zangoloteo de las bolas dentro de ella. ¡Eran asombrosas! Se preguntaba dónde las habría comprado y si ella podría comprar un juego. Porque realmente eran geniales. Bella se imaginaba yendo al supermercado con ellas en su interior, generando mini orgasmos cada vez que se moviera. Oh Dios, eso era inmoral. Pero definitivamente sexy y definitivamente algo que ella podría verse haciendo. Bella estaba segura de que Edward lo gozaría también.

En ese momento, dos dedos estaban estirando su entrada trasera, pero entre las bolas de geisha dentro de ella y su lengua golpeteando el clítoris, ella no prestaba atención. En realidad, ella estaba en el cielo en serio. Al sentir los escalofríos subiendo rápidamente por su columna, cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza para sí misma. Ya era hora.

—¿Edward?

Él se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Sí?

—Vamos a ir.

—¿Ir a dónde?

—No, quiero decir, vamos a hacerlo. Adelante. Estoy lista.

—¿Ahora?

—¡Sí! —¿Acaso necesitaba deletrearlo o qué?

—Mierda. Vale. Vale. —Él bombeó los dedos algunas veces más antes de sacarlos y reemplazarlos por su polla.

Ella se tensó cuando el glande empujó en el orificio y en el anillo de músculos alojado allí. Bella sabía que este era el momento crucial. Si el glande entraba, entonces todo lo demás lo haría. Respirando profundamente se obligó a relajar la parte inferior de su cuerpo y a empujar hacia atrás.

—Oh, Dios —sintió un dolor agudo cuando su pene la penetró, pero cuando estuvo adentro hasta la empuñadura, ya había pasado.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —Su voz era ronca.

Maldita sea, esto se sentía bien. Ella estaba tan apretada y tan jodidamente caliente. Edward comenzó a moverse, retrocediendo lentamente, asegurándose de que la punta permaneciera dentro de ella y gimió cuando sintió las bolas Ben Wa entrar en movimiento. Él no quería hacerle daño, no más que el necesario, pero se sintió acelerar casi al instante.

—¡Mierda!

Las uñas de Bella se clavaban en la sábana, su espalda se arqueaba mientras Edward bombeaba dentro de ella. Las bolas seguían zangoloteándose más o menos al ritmo de las estocadas, llevando las cosas más allá sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

—Esto es increíble.

Oyó las palabras sofocadas de Edward y eso la empujó sobre el borde. Bella movía las caderas cada vez que él empujaba hacia adelante, apretaba las paredes alrededor de él cada vez que Edward retrocedía.

Él gruñó.

—¿Estás tratando de matarme, cariño?

—Yo sólo quiero… —jadeó—… quiero que esto sea bueno para ti. Incluso si es mi… mi primera vez. ¡DIOS! —ella vio las estrellas cuando después de un empuje fuerte una de las bolas golpeó el punto G.

—No te preocupes por mí, sólo concéntrate en correrte —respondió Edward, sonando casi sin aliento.

—¡Eso… no será… un problema! —decidió que no podía hablar más. Cerrando los ojos, esperó y se concentró en la sensación de él estirándola en un lugar donde nunca antes había aceptado a ningún hombre. En las bolas que nunca antes había usado, en ese momento, golpeando contra sus paredes interiores y creando sensaciones asombrosas que no olvidaría pronto. Recordó todas las cosas locas que había hecho, tratando de conseguir que Edward se fijara en ella. En ella como una mujer, alguien que era merecedor de su tiempo y esfuerzo.

Y había surtido efecto. Allí estaba ella, en la casa de Edward, en su cama, con él tan profundamente dentro de ella que no sabía donde comenzaba él y terminaba ella.

—¡Edward! —Bella gritó su nombre cuando el orgasmo la golpeó y el calor se propagó a través de su cuerpo como un incendio forestal descontrolado.

—¡Bella! —Su nombre salió desgarrado de su boca cuando él se corrió con chorros fuertes y espesos en lo profundo de ella.

***\0/***

Estaban descansando uno al lado del otro sobre las sábanas revueltas, ambos sin aliento mientras el sudor brillaba en sus cuerpos.

—Gracias.

Bella se puso de lado.

—Fue un placer.

Edward rió burlonamente, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Le agarró una mano entre las suyas y apretó.

—Creo que te amo.

Ella se paralizó.

Él abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia ella.

—Di algo.

—No sé qué decir.

—¿Te estoy asustando, verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Tú dijiste… dijiste… que esto era solamente sexo, Edward!

—Lo era, al principio. Tal vez sea el hecho de que me he corrido como no lo había hecho en años, pero no me importa. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Oh mi Dios todopoderoso. ¡Ella seguro no había esperado esto!

—Vamos a hablar de esto por la mañana.

—Claro, si lo prefieres. —Él bostezó mientras se pasaba una mano sobre el pecho—. Mueve tu culo y pondré el edredón sobre nosotros.

Ella hizo como le dijo y suspiró cuando él dejó caer el cobertor sobre ella. Acurrucándose en la almohada cercana, Bella cerró los ojos y trató de dormir y aún con el anuncio increíble de Edward, se las arregló para quedarse dormida de inmediato. Ya sabes, el sexo duro te provoca estas cosas.

* * *

* BDSM: Bondage-Disciplina y Dominación-Sumisión y Sadismo-Masoquismo

**Uff ¿hace calor o que? Interesante la experiencia de Bella a casa de Ed. Hay que admitir que el muchacho sabe como atender a sus visitas.**

**¿Que creen que hará Bella ahora con semejante declaración de nuestro "sexi tarado sin filtro" Edward?**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Y RECUERDEN!**

**Reviews=Vanesitas contentas=Actualización**

**Nos leemos**

**Besos VaNeSaErK **


	6. Telón final en la cabaña

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Hilman**

* * *

_**Telón final en la cabaña**_

Ella se había ido.

Aturdido y enojado, Edward se vistió y agarrando las llaves del coche salió de prisa. ¡Maldición, ella se había marchado! Condujo como un loco por las carreteras ventosas de las montañas, esperando que Bella hubiera vuelto a la cabaña, donde al menos sería privado.

No podía creer que ella se hubiera ido antes de que él se despertara. Después de todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, después de lo que él le había dicho… espera un minuto. Por supuesto. No había sido el sexo lo que la había hecho huir, sino la conversación sobre el amor. Él casi se abofeteó. De todas las cosas estúpidas para hacer, tenía que abrir su bocaza y decirle eso.

No es que no fuera verdad, porque no lo habría dicho de lo contrario, sexo caliente o no. No es que él tuviera las endorfinas al máximo ni nada de ese rollo. Ni siquiera era porque había sido el primero en meterse en su culo, sabiendo que ella confiaba en él lo suficiente como para aceptarlo. Sabía que Bella lo había disfrutado y que la había hecho correrse. Aquello seguro había levantado su ego. No, eso no era todo. Era que acababa de darse cuenta que no quería esperar a toparse con ella en la ciudad para verla de nuevo. Por eso había dejado caer esa nota en su porche, atrayéndola con engaños a su casa. Había sentido la necesidad de verla, de hacer el amor con ella, por supuesto, pero también de ver su sonrisa y oír sus comentarios de sabihonda. Qué bajo había caído.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, aparcó frente a su casa y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cerrar el coche, subió corriendo los escalones del frente y golpeó la puerta.

—¡Bella! ¡Abre!

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y él casi se cayó contra ella. Enderezándose en el último segundo al agarrarse del marco de la puerta, se cernió sobre ella y dijo:

—¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

—¿Hacer qué? —Se limpiaba las manos en los muslos, claramente tensa.

—Largarte.

—Tenía que alimentar a Jacob.

—No me digas estupideces, Bella —respondió él mordiendo las palabras, dio un paso adelante hasta que ella no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo entrar. La puerta se cerró de un portazo detrás de él y se encontraron en el vestíbulo vacío, sin ningún perro a la vista—. Ni siquiera está aquí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—En primer lugar no me está gruñendo y él no te dejaría abrir la puerta sin estar por aquí.

Ella retrocedió.

—No lo sabes. No es como si tuviéramos una relación, Edward. ¡Sólo tuvimos sexo! Sexo caliente, de acuerdo, pero eso fue todo. No sabes nada de mi vida.

—¿No lo sé? —Él avanzó con paso impetuoso hacia ella, hasta que Bella tuvo la espalda pegada a la pared—. Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan, 26 años, graduada con honores de la universidad de Seattle en literatura inglesa, escritora. Eras nacida aquí, única hija del ex jefe de policía de Forks, pero vives en Nueva York solo cuando necesitas inspiración vienes a tu cabaña. Correcto hasta aquí. —Las manos de Edward golpearon la pared a ambos lados de su cara—. ¿Quieres que siga?

—¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto?

—Me preocupé de informarme más acerca de ti cuando me di cuenta que había más en esto que sexo.

—No hay más… —interrumpió ella—. ¿Verdad?

—Por eso huiste esta mañana, ¿no? —Él se afirmó sobre las palmas y bajó el cuerpo hasta que rozó el de ella—. ¿No, cariño?

—¿Y si fuera así? —Las palabras fueron apenas un susurro.

—¿No quieres ver a dónde nos llevaría esto? —Él le rozó la frente con sus labios—. Sé que nuestra relación comenzó de forma extraña, que tuvimos relaciones sexuales antes de incluso acudir a una cita pero… —dejó que su voz se demorara mientras clavaba los ojos en los de ella—. ¿No crees que deberíamos tratar de ver a dónde va? ¿Dónde nos podría llevar?

—¿A más sexo?

Él exhaló.

—Esto no se trata sólo de sexo, Bella.

—¿No? —La mano derecha de Bella se movió para descansar sobre la cintura de Edward.

—No —él negó con la cabeza—. ¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir!

—Entonces demuéstralo —los ojos color chocolate de ella se iluminaron—. Nada de sexo durante dos semanas, sólo salir de citas. Nada complicado, sólo nosotros dos pasando algo de tiempo juntos con la ropa puesta.

Él clavo su verde mirada en los ojos de ella durante un silencioso momento, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Vas a perder!

¿Quieren apostar sobre quién ganó?

Fin

* * *

**Yo no sabría por quien apostar XD**

**Bueno hasta aquí llego nuestra historia, lamentablemente la autora no hizo epílogo así que tendremos que usar nuestra imaginación para saber como sigue la historia con esta pareja tan particular.**

**Como siempre espero que le haya gustado, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta locura llamada adaptación.**

**Muchas gracias por sus Alertar, Review y Favoritos**

**Pero por sobre todas las cosas gracias por su cariño.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**

* * *

**La historia original se llama Lugares, lugares, lugares pertenece a la Serie Exfutbolistas 01 y su autora es Emma Hillman**

**Los personajes son: Bella Swan/Mia Adams-****Edward Cullen/Kevin McIntyre**


End file.
